Dos semanas de placer
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Después del nacimiento de Bra, habían pasado dos semanas, Vegeta y Bulma estaban felices por el nacimiento de su hija pero casi no tenían tiempo para ellos hasta que a Vegeta se le ocurre una idea y se la plantea a su amada reina.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. La idea

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que nació la pequeña Bra, Bulma estaba encantada con haber tenido una niña, durante todo el embarazo lo sospecho, mientras que Vegeta, él estaba feliz por tener otro hijo, pero él esperaba que fuera un niño, fuerte, con ojos y cabello negros, como él, pero no, parece que la vida no le quería dar esa alegría de tener un minivegeta, de todas formas, en el poco tiempo que su hija estaba en casa había desarrollado un sentimiento mucho más profundo que él que tenía con Trunks, quería a sus dos hijos, no tenía duda de ello, pero el pensar que tenía un pequeño clon de su reina lo ponía frenético, el día que la vio en el hospital se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza.

Lo malo de tener un bebé recién nacido es que Bulma no tenía casi tiempo para estar con él, la echaba de menos profundamente, no sabía cómo decirle que estuviera, aunque fuera, 10 minutos con él disfrutando de su compañía, parecía que había pasado a un segundo plano, en el fondo le irritaba estar así, sabía que la niña no tenía culpa pero siempre tenía ese pequeño resentimiento. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con su mujer sobre eso para que ella lo supiera, o a lo mejor ya lo sabía, todo esto le pasaba por la cabeza cuando estaba encerrado en su máquina de gravedad entrenando, había rechazado otra vez la invitación de Goku de ir a entrenar con él y con Whis, no quería separarse de su familia.

De repente oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y fue a ver quién le interrumpía: era Bulma. Se llenó de alegría en su interior de que su mujer fuera a verlo a su santuario.

\- Hola cariño

\- Hmp… ¿qué pasa?

\- Verás esta tarde tengo que ir a la empresa, a una reunión, ¿te importa quedarte con Bra? Trunks está en el campamento y mis padres… últimamente no se puede contar con ellos.

\- Si no tardas mucho sí, me ocuparé de la niña pero por la noche tenemos que hablar tú y yo

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, no es grave pero…

\- Pero…

\- Es que últimamente no tenemos tiempo para nosotros solos, ni siquiera podemos estar juntos para hablar como antes

\- Tienes razón cariño, desde que nació la niña, no hemos estado juntos en ningún momento… Bueno me tengo que ir, te prometo que cuando vuelva hablamos ¿vale?

\- Hmp – en ese momento, Bulma se lanzó a darle un beso tierno a su marido para que no protestara, rápidamente se despegó y se fue corriendo. A Vegeta le habría encantado cogerla en brazos y meterla dentro de la cámara para hacerla suya pero no tuvo ocasión.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Vegeta escuchó a su hija llorar a través de un transmisor que su mujer había instalado en la cámara de gravedad, fue inmediatamente a ver qué le sucedía, cuando entró en la habitación vio a su pequeña hija llorando, se acercó a la cuna y comprobó que no le pasaba nada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Bra? No estás herida ni tienes el pañal sucio.

Recordó cuando Trunks era pequeño y le vino a la memoria que los bebés solo lloran por estos motivos: pañal sucio o comida. La niña tenía hambre, debía solucionarlo, era demasiado pequeña y debía comer muy bien para crecer fuerte, cogió a su hija en brazos y fueron a la cocina a buscar algún alimento para darle, de repente vio una lata que ponía "leche en polvo para bebés", como pudo y con un solo brazo le preparó el biberón a su hija, eso sí, le tuvo que preparar varios biberones, ya se sabe que los saiyans comen mucho.

Cuando su hija estuvo satisfecha, la dejó otra vez en la cuna y se fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha y a esperar a que llegara Bulma de la empresa. Mientras se duchaba estaba pensando en cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido con su mujer, tenía que planear algo único y especial, por una vez que fuera amable y romántico con ella, no le pasaría nada, nadie se enteraría.

Al salir de la ducha, se echó en su cama y encendió el televisor, empezó a hacer zapping hasta que paró en una cadena que estaba retransmitiendo un anuncio de un hotel lujoso en una ciudad totalmente lejana y que no parecía caro, de repente le saltó una idea.

 _"_ _Puedo proponerle a Bulma pasar un par de semanas en un hotel de primera apartado, así podríamos disfrutar de la compañía y sobre todo, de la soledad. Pero mejor no le cuento nada todavía ahora que lo estoy pensando, le daré una sorpresa, eso, sí, una sorpresa. Dos semanas sin los niños y los dos solos, besándonos, amándonos… que ganas tengo"_ pensaba Vegeta muy emocionado aprovechando que estaba solo.

Continuara…

Nuevo fic, espero que este primer capítulo os guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. El plan

Estaba decidido, Vegeta organizaría en secreto una escapada para él y su mujer, debía hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta, por una vez desde que iniciaron su relación, quería sorprender a su mujer. Quería corregir los errores del pasado.

Estuvo viendo la televisión hasta que se quedó dormido sin poder ver a su mujer. Dos horas después Bulma entró por la puerta de su habitación, comprobó que Vegeta estaba profundamente dormido, estaba agotada, la reunión había durado más de la cuenta y los accionistas eran muy pesados, podía haber llamado a Vegeta para que la fuera a buscar pero no podía dejar a la pequeña sola ya que sus padres no estaban en casa y Trunks tampoco. Se cambió de ropa, se desmaquilló y se dirigió hacia su cama para compartirla con su amado príncipe, en cuanto se puso la manta encima, Vegeta la tomo de la cintura para abrazarla como hacía todas las noches, a ella le encantaba dormir así con él, tan unidos, tan juntos.

Un nuevo día amanece en Capsule Corp, Bulma ya se había ido a trabajar, Bra estaba durmiendo en su cunita después de que su mamá le diera el biberón y Vegeta estaba en la cocina terminando su desayuno, le cabreaba muchísimo que su mujer no comiera con él pero debía acostumbrarse. Iba a entrenar durante toda la mañana, cuando se acordó de la sorpresa que le quería dar a su esposa y fue directo al despacho de ella. Una vez dentro, fue en dirección al ordenador de mesa que tenía ella para cuando trabajaba en casa y se puso a buscar en internet el hotel que había visto en la televisión el día anterior, no necesitaba que nadie le enseñara a usar un ordenador porque él era muy inteligente y aprendió solo.

 _"_ _Hummm… no está mal, además tienen varios servicios que podemos usar los dos, me está gustando la idea"_ pensaba el príncipe emitiendo una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

De repente, escuchó el llanto de su pequeña princesa y fue rápidamente a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Bra? ¿estás bien?

La pequeña dejó de llorar en cuanto escuchó la voz de su padre pero enseguida volvió a llorar, el príncipe no sabía qué le pasaba. La cogió en brazos y supo inmediatamente lo que ocurría: tenía el pañal mojado. Debía cambiárselo enseguida, darle de comer otra vez y ponerla a dormir.

\- Que un príncipe como yo tenga que hacer esto, me parece absurdo – dijo Vegeta resignado vistiendo a su hija después de cambiarle el pañal. Muy bien pequeña, ya estás limpia, ahora vamos a la cocina para darte la leche pero no quiero que llores durante el camino – Bra estaba mirando a su padre con suma curiosidad pero pareció que entendió lo que le dijo y no lloró en todo el trayecto.

Vegeta le dio la comida a su hija, la subió a su cuarto, la metió en la cuna y se fue a entrenar, ya tenía decidido el hotel, ahora tenía que averiguar cuál sería la agenda de su mujer para que no tuviera reuniones en los días que él pretendía que estuvieran juntos y de paso que sus suegros estuvieran en casa ese tiempo para cuidar de la pequeña.

Antes de que Bulma llegara de la oficina, Vegeta llamó a la secretaría de ésta, normalmente no le gusta tener que hacer este tipo de cosas pero no tenía otro remedio.

\- Despacho de la Sra. Brief, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Soy el Sr. Vegeta, quiero que me mandes la agenda programada de mi mujer en el próximo mes sin que se entere.

\- Disculpe señor no puedo facilitarle esa información, es confidencial.

\- ¿olvidas que soy el marido de tu jefa?

\- No, señor, por supuesto, pero ya sabe cómo es su mujer…

\- Me da igual, te estoy dando una orden, mándame la agenda o lo pagarás caro – y colgó totalmente enfadado, no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran y menos una empleada.

En menos de una hora le llegó una copia de la agenda de su mujer a través de un mensajero y se puso a investigar.

 _"_ _Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que reunirse siempre con hombres? Tendré que hacer algo al respecto…"_ pensaba Vegeta cabreado, no le gustaba que hiciera negocios con hombres.

Hasta que vio lo que él buscaba, había dos semanas que no tenía ninguna cita importante y que podía encargarse su suegro de esos temas menores. De repente suena el teléfono y el príncipe contesta:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Vegeta soy el Doctor Brief

\- ¿Cuándo van a volver?

\- Mañana por la tarde, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Necesito hablar con usted mañana cuando hayan regresado, tengo que pedirle algo

\- Muy bien, eso haremos entonces.

\- Solo le pido una cosa

\- Dime

\- Que no se enteren ni su mujer ni su hija, ya son bastante molestas como para que se enteren de todo.

\- No te preocupes, mañana hablamos

Y colgó el teléfono. Todo estaba en marcha: el hotel escogido, planearlo con su suegro, le faltaban algunos detalles pero los iría perfilando poco a poco.

Escuchó la puerta de la mansión y vio, sin duda, que era Bulma quien entraba.

\- Ah, hola cariño, pensé que estarías entrenando

\- Terminé antes – dijo él dirigiéndose a su princesa para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Bien, pues ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a nuestro cuarto? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo dándole a entender lo que pretendía que hicieran los dos

\- Como gustes, mi princesa – cogió a Bulma en brazos y fueron a su dormitorio.

Continuara…

No pondré todavía lemon, aún tengo que perfeccionarlo y además todavía no toca, no seáis impacientes jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Los preparativos

Por fin podía poner en marcha su plan, sus suegros habían acabado de llegar de su larguísimo viaje que hacen siempre que pueden, en cuanto pudo Vegeta se adentró en el salón para poder hablar con su suegro.

\- Ah, hola Vegeta, ¿qué tal muchacho? – dijo amablemente el Dr. Brief

\- Hmp… ¿podemos hablar a solas?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Querida, voy a ir a mi laboratorio, enseguida vuelvo

\- Vale querido, mientras haré unos cuantos pastelitos – dijo alegremente la Sra. Brief

Ambos varones se adentraron en el laboratorio del Dr. Brief, padre e hija tenían sus respectivos puestos de trabajo dentro de la gran mansión, a Bulma no le gustaba compartir su bienquerido espacio, bueno solo con Vegeta y para ciertas ocasiones.

\- Muy bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

\- Verá, como sabrá su hija y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos en pareja y me gustaría poder llevármela un par de semanas de viaje, los dos solos – Vegeta estaba avergonzado por tener que acudir a su suegro pero no le quedaba más remedio si quería que todo saliera bien

\- Aja, me parece muy bien Vegeta y ¿qué tenías pensado?

\- Pues… vi un hotel precioso anunciado en la televisión y ya tengo reservada la habitación para las dos últimas semanas del mes, ya que Bulma no tiene citas importantes

\- Entiendo, y quieres que yo me haga cargo de las que tenga en la agenda esas dos semanas, ¿correcto?

\- Sí

\- Jejeje muy bien muchacho, no hay ningún problema, mi mujer y yo nos ocuparemos de la empresa y de los niños, creo que Trunks volvía mañana del campamento, ¿no?

\- Sí, creo que sí, tendré que ir a buscarlo y comentarle todo para que no le pille por sorpresa.

\- ¿sabes una cosa muchacho? Me alegra muchísimo que formes parte de nuestra familia, mi hija se merece tener un hombre como tú, ya que Yamcha no la cuidaba ni la cuarta parte como tú –

\- Hmp – a Vegeta le irritaba que mencionara al ex de Bulma, pero se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo el pensar que era mil veces mejor que ese inútil.

\- Y ¿qué pensabas hacer con Bulma esas dos semanas? – A Vegeta esto le pilló por sorpresa, no se imaginaba que fuera tan directo, lo único que él tenía pensado es en estar encerrado en una habitación de hotel con su mujer amándose sin parar, pero a lo mejor tenía que pensar en otra cosa, además de eso.

\- No lo sé, todavía no lo he pensado

\- Entonces, te puedo ayudar, precisamente la ciudad donde está el hotel que escogiste tiene muchos sitios preciosos que podéis visitar, restaurantes elegantes y sitios de baile, seguro que a Bulma le encantara – solo con escuchar la expresión "seguro que a Bulma le encantara…" basto para que Vegeta planeara algo más, aparte de materializar el amor de los dos.

El príncipe y su suegro estuvieron parte de la tarde viendo los sitios que el Dr. Brief conocía, planeando las dos semanas, etc. Haciendo los típicos planes de viaje.

Bulma estaba en su oficina, bastante cansada porque no había parado de tener reunión tras reunión y ahora tenía 10 minutos para descansar hasta que tuviera la siguiente.

 _"_ _Como desearía estar con Vegeta, solitos los dos, tiene razones para quejarse, desde que nació Bra y yo me incorporé al trabajo, casi no nos vemos, no voy a reconocerlo a estas alturas"_ pensaba con resignación cuando se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones para intentar terminar con su apretada agenda.

En Capsule Corp, Vegeta estaba entrenando duramente, ya que sus suegros estaban en casa se ocuparían de la niña así él tendría más tiempo para entrenar. Mientras lo hacía, estaba pensando en el plan de escapada con su mujer, cada vez le estaba gustando más, sobre todo el hecho de poder estar los dos solos, completamente solos.

 _"_ _Seguro que Bulma se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando se lo diga, no se espera ese detalle de mí"_ pensaba el príncipe.

En el fondo se ofendía a sí mismo el solo pensar que su mujer no se espera un detalle así, porque él había cambiado en todos los años que llevaba en la tierra con ella y sobre todo desde que empezó su relación pero igualmente quería sorprenderla, porque aunque ella no lo sabe ni siquiera lo sabe su suegro, guardaba una sorpresa que haría que Bulma llorara de alegría cuando se lo dijera.

La científica estaba saliendo de la empresa dirigiéndose a su coche, cuando de repente, alguien la llama.

\- Bulma, oye Bulma – se gira sorprendida y se fija en la persona que la llama

\- Ah hola, ¿qué quieres?

\- Nada, quería saber si quieres tomar una copa conmigo ahora que sales del trabajo

\- Lo siento Brian, estoy cansadísima y solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

\- Pues… otro día…quizás

\- Sí, mejor

\- Adiós Bulma

\- Adiós Brian

Y se fue a su casa. Brian era uno de los accionistas de la Corporación Capsula, siempre había desarrollado un interés en Bulma, le gustaba físicamente pero no la amaba ni nada por el estilo, puro y meramente físico, siempre pensó que tenía una cuenta pendiente con ella. Él sabe perfectamente que tiene pareja y dos hijos, pero no cegaría en su fijación y tenía el propósito de conseguir acostarse con ella una noche y después desecharla, el problema que él veía era la pareja de Bulma, lo conocía de algunas reuniones sociales en las que coincidieron ambos hombres, Vegeta con Bulma y él, normalmente iba con alguna amiguita, pero nada serio.

Bulma llegó a casa cansada, vio que todos estaban dormidos así que pasó por el cuarto de su hija para darle un beso y vio una enorme sorpresa que le maravillo: Vegeta estaba intentando dormir a Bra, estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando notó la presencia de su mujer, se giró sigilosamente hacia ella.

\- Hola Vegeta, que sorpresa, pensé que estabas durmiendo – dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Bra

\- Calla mujer, vamos a nuestro cuarto y te cuento – ambos adultos salieron y se adentraron en la suya.

\- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – dijo el príncipe molesto.

\- ¿No me das un beso ni siquiera?

\- Primero responde, después el beso

\- Estaba en la empresa, salí hace 10 minutos – después de la breve explicación, Vegeta le dio un leve beso en los labios, aunque cargado de sentimiento.

\- Así me gusta, que recibas bien a tu mujer. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien, aunque sería mejor si hubiera tenido noticias tuyas antes, sabes que no me gusta que salgas tan tarde ni que vengas sola desde la empresa, siempre te voy a buscar yo – Lo que realmente al príncipe le molestaba era que no lo hubiera avisado de nada, lo odiaba profundamente.

\- Lo siento cielo, no sabía que te ibas a poner así, además por la hora que es pensé que estarías durmiendo, como siempre.

\- Hmp… no cambies de tema

\- Venga no te enfades, por fiii

\- Déjame tranquilo – dijo él acostándose en cama dándole la espalda.

\- Jum… pareces un niño – dijo Bulma molesta yendo al baño para desmaquillarse y cambiarse.

Cuando salió del baño vio que Vegeta estaba profundamente dormido, pero no le dio importancia. Una vez tapada con las sabanas, notó los brazos de su marido alrededor de su cintura, ella emitió una leve sonrisa, encantada por la situación y se durmió.

 _"_ _Mi príncipe"_ pensaba Bulma durmiendo completamente tranquila y protegida por su amado.

Continuara…

Gracias por los reviews, me encanta leer vuestros amables comentarios. Me invente un personaje nuevo, a ver qué maldades hace jejeje


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Doble asunto: problemas y sorpresa

Bulma estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a la corporación, Vegeta estaba en el baño terminando de ducharse para ir a entrenar, o eso haría creer a todos, iba a ir a una agencia de viajes que su suegro le había recomendado el día anterior, a él no le apetecía ir porque perdía tiempo, básicamente, pero lo hacía por ella, por su reina. Solo tenía que ir a buscar las reservas, no tenía que hacer nada más. Sale del baño y todavía ve a su mujer acabando de arreglarse, aún le duraba el cabreo del día anterior, iba a vestirse y salir por la puerta hasta que su mujer se pone en medio intentando frenar su avance.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a darme ni los "buenos días"?

\- Hmp – Vegeta evitó ver a Bulma a los ojos y giró la cara para no encontrarse con la de ella

\- Vegeta, ya te lo dije, se me hizo tarde y pensé que estabas durmiendo, sabes que llevo mi coche por si acaso, no me va a pasar nada malo.

\- Hmp – seguía sin ceder, en este caso, él tenía razón pero ambos eran muy orgullosos para ceder ante el otro.

\- Muy bien, como quieras Vegeta – y se fue por la puerta enfadada, sin conseguir poder hablar con su marido. Al momento, el príncipe sintió deseos de ir a por ella a reconciliarse pero luego pensó que a lo mejor le servía de lección.

 _"_ _Seguro que me llama al mediodía, como suele hacer y entonces, en ese momento, la volveré a hablar…"_ pensó Vegeta

Bulma estaba en la oficina trabajando y pensando, a la vez, en su marido, por un lado entendía su enfado, por otro, lo veía un poco exagerado, tal vez debía llamarlo y disculparse. Iba a coger el teléfono cuando decidió, enseguida, no hacerlo.

 _"_ _No, no lo haré… veré hasta qué punto llega su orgullo"_ pensaba Bulma.

De repente, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, dio permiso para que pasara y en ese momento se arrepintió de hacerlo.

\- Hola Bulma

\- Hola Brian, que sorpresa – dijo ella a regañadientes, pensando que qué hacía ése en su despacho

\- Verás se ha convocado un congreso de tecnología para este fin de semana, yo voy a ir, ¿y tú?

\- Me encantaría, pero con mi hija tan pequeña no me apetece la verdad.

\- Vamos Bulma así nos relajamos y… lo que tú quieras.

Este último comentario a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia, él sabía perfectamente que tenía pareja estable y dos hijos maravillosos, y que por nada del mundo, abandonaría a su familia y mucho menos liarse con otro hombre.

\- No puedo Brian, en serio, también tengo que atender mi casa, tengo una familia.

\- Vale pues no te molesto más, me voy

\- Adiós

Brian salió del despacho sumamente enfadado, creía que era la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Bulma y poder acostarse con ella, pero falló en su intento, tendría que hacer algo o provocar alguna situación para que ella quisiera estar fuera de su casa por lo menos un par de días. En el interior del despacho, Bulma estaba realmente molesta con él, siempre supo lo que pretendía y no iba a caer ni de broma, estaba loca por Vegeta, lo amaba profundamente, así que tenía la guerra ganada, no iba a caer nunca en sus redes.

El príncipe saiyan estaba saliendo de la agencia de viajes con las reservas del hotel y con los billetes de avión, él insistió en que fueran en una de las naves de la corporación, pero su suegro le dijo que era mejor así, para que disfrutaran más de la compañía mutua, como vio que Bulma no le había llamado a casa decidió ser él quien se tragara el orgullo e ir a buscarla a la empresa. Estaba en el ascensor cuando llegó a la última planta, que es donde estaba el despacho de su amada, tocó en la puerta y entró.

\- Oh! Vegeta, que alegría! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una Bulma muy feliz y muy sorprendida

\- Hmp… vine para llevarte a casa, no te vas a escapar como anoche, hoy vendrás conmigo – él sabía disfrazar muy bien sus palabras, quería estar con ella y darle la sorpresa, Trunks ya estaba en casa que había estado entrenando con él un poco y le pidió que ayudara a sus abuelos a cuidar a su hermana, que ellos volverían tarde a casa.

\- Bueno pues siéntate y espera a que termine, cariño, estoy muy contenta – dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ella estuvo el resto de la tarde, gestionando documentos, haciendo llamadas y otras labores, sin perder de vista a su marido que cogió un libro de una estantería y se puso a leer, él también estaba mirando atentamente a Bulma, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mirada, le encantaba estar ahí con ella. Era ya de noche cuando Bulma terminaba su trabajo.

\- Bueno ya terminé, Vegeta, ¿nos vamos a casa?

\- La verdad no quiero ir a casa, todavía – dijo acercándose a Bulma y cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola a él mucho más. – Quiero que estemos juntos esta noche, he reservado en tu restaurante favorito

\- ¿Qué? Y, ¿ese detalle?

\- No tengo que dar explicaciones Bulma, ya lo sabes

\- Vale, vale, no digo nada, vamos entonces cariño – le dio un beso tierno y fugaz en los labios, al príncipe le hipnotizó y estrecharon más sus cuerpos hasta el extremo de que Bulma notaba como algo estaba creciendo bajo la ropa de su marido, cuando decidió parar para ir al restaurante.

Pero en ese instante, la puerta del despacho de Bulma se volvió a abrir y estaba la persona que más odiaba Vegeta, en esos momentos: Brian.

\- Ah, perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupada.

\- Pues sí, estoy con mi marido, como puedes ver

\- Más bien, tu pareja, no estáis casados

\- Como si lo estuviéramos, ¿qué quieres? – Bulma se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, Vegeta lo notó, no intervino todavía porque quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar esta situación. 

\- Venía porque quería invitarte a tomar algo, como la otra noche no quisiste

 _"_ _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la otra noche? ¿Iba a ir a tomar algo con este insecto? Aaaggg"_ pensaba Vegeta totalmente enfadado.

\- Voy a salir con MI MARIDO por ahí, así que fuera

\- Vale, vale, ahora me voy… por cierto, Vegeta…

\- Hmp – Vegeta le lanzó una mirada asesina a Brian, queriendo fulminarlo con un rayo.

\- Ten cuidado que pueden quitarte a Bulma delante de tus narices, está muy buena – y se fue Brian.

Bulma miraba con cuidado a su marido, sabía que ese comentario no le había gustado nada en absoluto, en cambio, el príncipe tenía una vena en la frente a punto de estallar por lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba a punto de convertirse en super saiyan, ella lo notó y decidió actuar.

\- Vegeta, cariño, relájate, no pasa nada, cielo, no le hagas caso. Yo te amo a ti, ya lo sabes – al mismo tiempo, le daba besos en la cara, en la boca, en el cuello para intentar relajarlo, relativamente, lo consiguió porque notaba las manos posesivas de su marido alrededor de su cintura y empezando a corresponder a sus besos.

\- Voy a matar a ese insecto, no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte así, eres mi mujer, eres mía y siempre lo serás – decía esto, mientras llevaba a su mujer al escritorio de ésta subiéndole la falda del vestido y besándola fuertemente

\- Sí, Vegeta, ya lo sé, sé que soy tuya… - estaba empezando a sentirse excitada por lo que él le hacía.

\- Esto va a ser rápido y después nos iremos a cenar los dos juntos, princesa – pilló a Bulma sorprendida y la penetró hasta el fondo, sintiendo esa estrechez que siempre tenía y la calidez de ella.

Experimentaron sensaciones, materializaron sentimientos que sabían que sentían mutuamente, estuvieron así hasta que bajaron la tensión.

Bulma tenía en su despacho un armario improvisado con algunos modelos de ropa, tenía que cambiarse porque Vegeta rompió la parte de abajo del vestido en el momento clímax.

Ya habían llegado al restaurante, el príncipe siempre pedía la mesa más alejada para poder tener un momento de intimidad con su mujer, aparte de que se sentía incómodo con algunas miradas que le propinaban algunas mujeres.

\- Esta noche está siendo perfecta cariño, gracias por ir a buscarme al despacho, necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros solos.

\- Ya lo sé, pero esto no es lo único que vamos a hacer

\- ¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?

\- A esto – sacó los billetes de avión y se los enseño a Bulma

\- ¿esto es…?

\- Sí, dentro de unas semanas estaremos tú y yo en este magnífico hotel, los dos solos durante dos semanas enteras.

\- Vegeta… no sé qué decir… estoy emocionada mi amor, me encanta, pero ¿y los niños? ¿y la empresa?

\- Eso ya lo arreglé, tus padres se encargaran de todo.

\- Ah, por eso estabas tan misterioso estos días, ¿no?

\- Me conoces bien, pero no del todo

\- Ya veo que tengo que descubrir muchas cosas todavía

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta, mi amor, gracias – Bulma se incorporó y le dio un beso a Vegeta, estaba feliz de que su príncipe quisiera estar con ella, a solas.

Después de la cena, ambos se fueron a dar un paseo romántico, se dirigieron a la corporación pero no les apetecía ir todavía a dormir, así que se echaron en el césped a ver las estrellas, hasta que Vegeta besó apasionadamente a su mujer, demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba estar con ella.

 _"_ _Menuda sorpresa me dio Vegeta, es mi hombre perfecto"_

 _"_ _Me alegra que a Bulma le gustara la idea, pero debo hacer algo con ese imbécil, no voy a permitir que se acerque a mi mujer"_

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Malos entendidos

El sol ilumina el cielo, estaba despejado, parecía que iba a ser un día perfecto. La pareja estaba, todavía, en cama disfrutando de la compañía mutua, Vegeta parecía que no quería soltar a Bulma y viceversa.

El príncipe se estaba despertando de su sueño para encontrarse con lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida, aparte de sus hijos: su reina. Ella estaba dormida profundamente, con respiración tranquila, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su marido, él pensaba en despertarla pero poco a poco la fue apartando de su lado para ir a ducharse e irse a entrenar. De repente se fijó en un pequeño escritorio, veía varios papeles que había encima y uno de ellos le llamó la atención:

"Congreso de Tecnología. Todos los grandes científicos del mundo se reunirán para compartir proyectos e ideas. Únete"

 _"_ _¡Qué raro! Bulma no me dijo nada de esto, a lo mejor no va, o puede que vaya con ese insecto. Tendré que averiguarlo"_ pensaba furioso Vegeta, hasta que de repente notó que alguien lo abrazaba por el pecho.

\- Buenos días mi amor

\- Hmp… buenos días – dijo secamente Vegeta

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

\- Hmp… ¿Qué significa esto? – cogió el folleto y se lo dio a ella

\- Pues lo que pone, que hay un congreso de tecnología, pero no voy a ir

\- ¿Por qué? Siempre vas a esas cosas…

\- Sí, pero Bra aún es muy pequeña para dejarla, además que cada vez que voy siempre vuelvo de mal humor y con desgana, total, para la gente que va…

\- ¿seguro? No me estarás ocultando algo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

\- No sé, ¿no tendrá algo que ver el insecto de ayer que entró en tu despacho?

\- En parte, sí

\- ¿Quéeeeeee? – a Vegeta le iba a estallar la vena de la frente. - ¿qué te dijo ese desgraciado?

\- Que fuera con él al Congreso para "relajarnos"

\- Lo mato, te juro que lo mato – Vegeta iba a salir volando pero Bulma lo detuvo

\- Vegeta, cálmate, ahora no es momento, lo rechace mi amor, ¿cómo voy a ir con otro hombre teniéndote a ti?

\- Hmp – Vegeta evitó mirarla a los ojos, en esos momentos, se sentía un poco ridículo.

\- ¿sabes una cosa? Me encanta cuando te pones celoso – dijo mientras abrazaba a su marido y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios provocando que el príncipe la abrazara por la cintura, la cogió y se adentraron en el baño los dos.

Estaba toda la familia en la cocina desayunando, Trunks estaba contento de haber vuelto a casa, le había gustado el campamento pero, al tener a su hermanita tan pequeña, tenía ganas de verla. Bulma estaba terminando de desayunar para irse a trabajar, Vegeta ya se había ido a entrenar.

\- Trunks, me voy al trabajo, ayuda a la abuela a cuidar a Bra

\- Vale mamá, ¿puedo entrenar con papá?

\- Vete a preguntarle, no creo que tenga problema, chao cielo

\- Chao mami

Bulma salió hacia la empresa y Trunks iba a ver a su padre.

Cuando llegó a la cámara de gravedad, escuchó gritos de su padre y cómo, lo que parecía, estaba lanzando insultos al aire, en un principio no quiso entrar, pero se armó de valor, quitó la gravedad y entró.

\- Papá

\- ¿Qué quieres Trunks?

\- ¿Estás bien? Escuche que insultabas a alguien pero no hay nadie aquí.

\- Sí, estaba descargando energía, ¿qué quieres?

\- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?

\- Sí puedes aguantar mi ritmo, sí.

Padre e hijo se dispusieron a entrenar, como todos los saiyans. Mientras en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma estaba en su despacho, repasando papeles, facturas, etc. Hasta que llaman a la puerta.

\- Adelante – le hubiera gustado no haber dicho eso, porque se arrepentiría.

\- Hola Bulma, ¿se puede?

\- Ah, hola Brian, ¿qué quieres?

\- Me han llamado unos cuantos compañeros de la profesión y me han dicho que quieren comer con nosotros hoy.

\- Pufff ¿y tiene que ser hoy?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿no puedes?

\- Ayer volvió mi hijo del campamento, quería marcharme pronto hoy para ir con él un rato

\- No estaremos mucho tiempo, comemos con ellos y luego te vas, ¿qué te parece?

\- Está bien, iré… ¡qué remedio! – dijo Bulma con voz cansada y resignada porque no tenía ganas de ir

\- Te vendré a buscar a las dos, hasta luego – dijo Brian guiñándole un ojo en forma coqueta a lo que Bulma lo ignoró completamente.

Vegeta y Trunks habían terminado su entrenamiento, ambos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones duchándose y cambiándose de ropa. Vegeta había terminado antes que su primogénito, se dirigió hacia la cocina cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza.

 _"_ _Hummm… a lo mejor no es mala idea ir a buscar a Bulma para comer juntos en casa. Iré a buscarla"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras se ponía una ropa más adecuada para ir a la empresa.

Para mala suerte de Vegeta, Bulma ya no estaba en la empresa, sino que iba junto a Brian a aquella comida fatídica, más que nada porque había gente de la profesión que ella no tragaba directamente, además que también iba a estar el hombre que intentaba alejarla de su familia para acostarse con ella, pero en los negocios hay que hacer sacrificios, aunque no se sabe si merecen la pena o no.

\- Ya hemos llegado – dice Brian

\- Ah, vale – contesta Bulma que estaba distraída pensando en otras cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Bulma vio la trampa que había: era una mesa para dos personas, no sabía cómo iba a salir de esa situación, pero tenía que pensar en algo rápido sino quería tener problemas.

\- ¿No te sientas Bulma?

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿El qué? Esto es un restaurante y ésta es nuestra mesa

\- Ya… pero se supone que era una comida de trabajo, no una íntima de nosotros dos solos

\- Ésa es la parte que varíe un poco, venga, come conmigo, disfruta el momento y luego te vas.

\- Me engañaste y así no conseguirás nada… me voy. – y se fue.

Bulma estaba caminando rápidamente hasta que salió del restaurante. Una vez fuera vio hacia dónde podía ir, una vez que lo decidió, echó a andar más rápido que nunca, hasta que notó que alguien la cogía del brazo.

\- Espera Bulma, ¿por qué te vas?

\- Porque no quiero comer contigo, no quiero estar contigo, no quiero nada contigo.

\- Sabes que me gustas desde hace años y yo sé que no te soy indiferente

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco?

\- Sí, por ti

\- Suéltame o grito

\- No

\- Suéltame

\- Perdóname por esto – la coge de la cintura, la aprieta contra él y le da un beso en los labios. Ella intenta apartarlo según siente el contacto de sus labios con los de ella pero la aprieta tanto que le resulta bastante difícil, pero ocurre algo que Bulma no esperaba.

El restaurante estaba cerca de la empresa y en ese momento Vegeta estaba de camino para llevarla a casa, cuando estaba a punto de llegar se encuentra con la escena.

Le entró rencor, deseos de matar a ese insecto… un cumulo de sentimiento y sensaciones, sobre todo el sentimiento de los celos… Vegeta salió volando sin rumbo fijo, estaba muy enfadado y triste por pensar que su mujer le estaba traicionando de esta manera.

Mientras tanto, Bulma consigue quitarse de encima a Brian, le da una bofetada sonora y se va diciendo.

\- Mañana mismo quiero tus acciones encima de mi mesa, te ofreceré mucho dinero por ellas, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

\- No, Bulma, no puedes hacerme esto

\- Sí que puedo, metete esto en la cabeza: NUNCA VOY A ABANDONAR A MI FAMILIA Y MUCHO MENOS A VEGETA. ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

Y se fue. No quería ir a la empresa y se fue directa a casa para intentar relajarse y aparentar normalidad pero aún le quedaba por enfrentarse a lo peor.

Trunks y Bra estaban durmiendo la siesta, sus padres alimentando a los animales a quien no vio por ninguna parte fue a su marido, se extrañaba que no estuviera en casa entrenando y sobre todo a esas horas. Subió a su cuarto y se encontró con una nota encima de la cama, parecía la letra de Vegeta, pensaba que podía ser algún juego de él, pero se equivocaba.

 _"_ _Bulma me voy de casa, volveré para ver a los niños, pero con respecto a nuestra relación… pensé que nunca diría esto pero, hoy he visto algo que me ha hecho dudar de tu fidelidad y lealtad hacia mí. Quédate con los billetes y ve a disfrutar del viaje con tu nueva pareja. Solo quiero decirte que nunca te olvidaré y que siempre te amaré, Vegeta."_

Bulma estaba en estado de schock, hasta que se dio cuenta: Vegeta fue testigo de lo que pasó, vio como ese desgraciado le había dado un beso, tenía que encontrar a Vegeta y explicárselo todo.

 _"_ _Mierda, por culpa de ése, Vegeta se ha ido, tengo que encontrarlo y decirle todo lo que pasó, no quiero perderle, es el amor de mi vida. Lo amo con toda mi alma. Vegeta te encontraré y no te perderé"_ pensaba Bulma soltando lágrimas al mismo tiempo que pensaba qué hacer para encontrar a su marido y explicárselo todo.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo. Lo dejo en un momento muy tenso para la pareja, la semana que viene no podré hacer actualización, estoy atareada. Si puedo, lo haré. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Aclaración

Bulma estaba desesperada por lo ocurrido, tenía que encontrar a Vegeta lo antes posible y explicarle lo que pasó, no quería perderlo. Iba a coger una nave ahora mismo e investigar todo el planeta si es necesario, pero antes de poder ir a coger su estuche de capsulas, alguien llamó a la puerta, fue rápidamente a abrir pensando que podía ser su marido.

\- Hola Bulma

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte

\- Tienes que escucharme

\- No, lo siento pero no, no quiero verte. Lárgate

\- Te lo puedo explicar

\- ¿Y qué vas a explicar? ¿Qué querías romper mi matrimonio para acostarte conmigo?

\- Sí, ésa era la idea, pero me siento culpable por lo que hice, déjame arreglarlo

\- No, mañana pon a la venta tus acciones y te vas de la corporación. FUERA

\- Pero…

\- ¿Estás sordo? FUERA

Y Brian se fue. Bulma estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho, debía darse prisa en coger una nave e irse a buscar a Vegeta.

En las montañas…

Vegeta estaba sentando en la cima de una montaña pensando en lo ocurrido, no podía acabar de asimilar lo que había presenciado, tenía muchas dudas, no sabía qué rumbo tomar. No abandonaría el planeta por sus hijos, pero sabía que si no encontraba una solución tampoco podría volver a su casa.

 _"_ _Bulma, Bulma, no me creo nada de esto… ¿cómo pudo traicionarme así? No sé qué hacer…"_ pensaba el príncipe saiyan.

De repente, notó la presencia de la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento y en esas circunstancias.

\- Hola Vegeta

\- ¿Qué quieres Kakarot?

\- Nada, es que noté alteraciones en tu ki y vine a ver si pasaba algo

\- Ya… ¿seguro que no te manda Bulma?

\- ¿Bulma? Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella, ¿pasó algo?

\- Nada que te incumbe

\- Venga Vegeta cuéntamelo, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte

\- Hmp

\- Anda dímelo – dijo Goku sentándose al lado de su amigo-rival

\- Hmp

\- Muy bien, pues me quedaré aquí hasta que me lo cuentes, tú mismo. – el príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la actitud de su "amigo". No le quedaba otro remedio que contarle lo que le pasaba si quería estar solo, de una vez por todas.

\- Está bien, te lo contaré pero después te largas

\- Vale, dime.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Goku escuchaba atentamente a su amigo, estaba entendiendo, por una vez en la vida, lo que él sentía pero también conocía mucho a su mejor amiga y sabía lo que ella sentía por Vegeta y que sería incapaz de hacerle algo así.

\- Vegeta no puede ser que Bulma te engañase, siempre me dice que eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar

\- Ya ves cómo me lo agradece…

\- Tiene que haber una explicación, ella no es una persona falsa que disfrute haciendo daño a la gente que más ama

\- Ya… ya lo sé… pero…

\- Lo que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte, pensar las cosas bien e ir a la corporación a hablar con ella, no dejes esto así. Yo sé lo que sientes por ella aunque no lo expreses con palabras

\- Hmp – Vegeta giró la cabeza hacia otro lado por el sonrojo que le salió por el comentario de Goku.

\- Hazme caso, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer y luego habla con ella, no puedes dejarlo todo así… ¡Qué tarde es! Tengo que volver a casa, recuerda lo que hemos hablado

\- Sí, sí, lárgate de una vez

\- Chao Vegeta

\- Hmp

Aunque el príncipe no quisiera reconocerlo, esta conversación lo hizo recapacitar sobre la situación con su mujer, es cierto que ella jamás hubiera hecho una cosa así, que debía hablar con ella y no precipitarse, se juró asimismo no perder a su familia y por esto no iba a hacerlo.

Bulma estaba en su nave recorriendo todas las montañas que había por si veía a su marido, pero sin resultados. Enseguida vio una figura que volaba en el cielo: era Goku.

\- Goku, Goku – el nombrado se detuvo y se fijó que era ella quien lo llamaba

\- Hola Bulma, ¿estás buscando a Vegeta?

\- Sí, ¿sabes dónde está? Estoy desesperada, por favor, dímelo – Goku se dio cuenta de que su amiga había estado llorando mucho y que estaba en los límites, debía decirle dónde se encontraba Vegeta

\- Sí, acabó de estar con él, sigue todo recto, al final verás una montaña con una cima medio nevada, está allí.

\- Gracias amigo, gracias

\- Ve rápido a hablar con él, aclararlo todo

\- Vale

\- Chao Bulma

\- Chao Goku, gracias.

Fue en dirección a dónde estaba él, estaba deseando llegar a su destino, estar con él, hablar, abrazarlo, besarlo… lo diviso a lo lejos y aterrizó la nave donde pudo.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿estás aquí?

\- Bulma… ¿eres tú?

\- Sí, mi amor, soy yo, ¿podemos hablar?

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Vegeta estaba muy serio, había dureza en sus palabras, esperaría a ver qué le diría ella y después ya vería

\- Cariño, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que viste, te lo juro, me forzó

\- …

\- ¿No vas a responderme?

\- …

\- Vegeta, por favor, quiero arreglar esto, cielo, mírame, por favor mírame – él giró su cara y vio directamente sus ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza, sinceridad, pero sobre todo de algo que los dos se daban mutuamente: amor.

\- Bulma, ¿de verdad que no pasó nada?

\- Te lo juro por nuestros hijos, me engañó, me dijo que había una comida con otros científicos y me llevo a un restaurante, cuando llegamos vi que solo era una mesa para dos personas, salí corriendo del lugar, cuando me alcanzó, me agarró de la cintura y me besó, él es más fuerte que yo y me fue difícil librarme de él, cuando me separé le di una bofetada y me fui a casa. Yo te amo a ti, mi príncipe, no quiero a otro hombre que no seas tú.

\- Bulma, cuando vi eso, mi mundo se vino abajo, pensé que iba a perder lo único que tengo en mi vida, lo único que tiene valor para mí: sois tú y los niños, no puedo vivir sin vosotros, pensé que lo ese insecto iba a quitarme lo que más amo por eso me fui.

\- Eso nunca pasará, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, tú y yo, nadie nos separara jamás, por eso le exigí a ése que vendiera sus acciones de la empresa, mañana se las compraré y no volveremos a verlo nunca más.

\- Mañana iré contigo a la empresa y le romperé la nariz

\- Mi príncipe…

\- Mi Bulma…

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron profundamente, demostrando los sentimientos mutuos que se tenían, se tienen y se tendrán por siempre. Solo quedaba que Vegeta se pudiera vengar de ese ser y que saliera de sus vidas, para siempre.

Se quedaron toda la noche en la montaña, Bulma sacó una casa-capsula y allí se quedaron los dos demostrándose su amor.

Continuara…

SORPRESA! Así no os dejó con la duda, ¿qué preferís? ¿Qué Vegeta le dé una paliza o que Brian venda sus acciones, se largue y nuestra pareja se vaya a su prometido viaje romántico? Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Fuera de nuestras vidas

Vegeta se despertó de golpe después de haber tenido una pesadilla, al principio no se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, hasta que giró la cabeza y la vio a su lado: a su reina, a su amada, al amor de su vida. Le salió una leve sonrisa, se volvió a acostar con ella abrazándola por la cintura y dándole besos en el cuello para despertarla poco a poco. Después de un rato, Bulma estaba despierta besando apasionadamente a su marido, pararon un momento y ella vio la hora que era.

\- Es muy tarde, hay que ir a la empresa – se estaba levantando cuando Vegeta la coge de la cintura y la vuelve a echar en cama junto a él

\- Espera un rato, no pasara nada si llegas tarde – dijo Vegeta tratando que se quedara con él más tiempo

\- Cielo, te recuerdo que hemos quedado con Brian para que venda sus acciones y se largue de una vez, preferiría arreglarlo cuanto antes.

\- Hmp… está bien pero a cambio, nos duchamos juntos

\- Como negarme a semejante invitación… - Vegeta y Bulma se levantaron de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

Él cerró la puerta dejando, por un momento, a su mujer libre de su agarre para que pudiera preparar el baño. Estaba fijándose en cada parte del cuerpo de ella, era perfecta, no sólo se sentía atraído físicamente, sino que le gustaba el conjunto: su carácter, su inteligencia, su sonrisa, lo que le hacía sentir al estar junto a ella, un sinfín de emociones que él nunca pensó que tendría ni en un millón de años.

Se metieron en la ducha los dos, pero ducharse fue lo último que hicieron: estaban besándose apasionadamente mientras el agua caía sobre sus perfectos cuerpos, a pesar de que Bulma había sido madre en dos ocasiones, seguía teniendo aquella figura tan perfecta y que a Vegeta tanto le encantaba. De sus labios, pasó a su cuello donde le dio besos, pequeñas mordidas que a Bulma le encantaba, porque le daba un leve cosquilleo que hacía incrementar su excitación, por otro lado, Vegeta estaba en un nivel mucho más alto que cualquier otra ocasión, lo único que quería era disfrutar de su mujer pero sabía que tenía que ser rápido porque tenían que ir a la empresa los dos, ya se tomarían su tiempo durante las dos semanas que estarían los dos de viaje.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí, mi amor, hazlo ya, no aguanto más

\- Enseguida princesa

Y la penetró con suavidad pero contundente, los dos sintieron muchas emociones juntas al mismo tiempo, Vegeta quería ir despacio, disfrutando la sensación, pero tampoco podía aguantar mucho más. Entre embestidas decididas y gemidos, estuvieron así durante más de 10 minutos en la ducha sin querer separarse uno del otro, hasta que Vegeta dejó salir de la ducha a su mujer para que se arreglara.

Ya estaban camino de la empresa, estaban en la nave que Bulma había usado para buscar a Vegeta, llegaron en poco tiempo al edificio de la mayor corporación del mundo, la encapsuló y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones donde, supuestamente, debía estar el insecto de Brian esperándola, lo que él no se imaginaba era que se encontraría con Vegeta y así fue. Él estaba esperando, con todos los papeles, en la sala de reuniones para llevar a cabo la transacción.

\- Muy bien, liquidemos esto cuanto antes

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – preguntó Vegeta

\- No, Vegeta, después harás lo que quieras, pero primero quiero realizar la transacción para que este sujeto salga de nuestras vidas.

\- Antes de empezar, quería dejar claro que lamento los problemas que haya podido ocasionarte Bulma, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y pensé que algún día estarías conmigo – este último comentario al príncipe no le hizo ninguna gracia, pensar que la relación de los dos algún día terminaría, _"eso jamás" pensó Vegeta._

\- No me vale de nada tus disculpas, sólo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista, nada más. – dijo seriamente Bulma

\- Está bien, aquí tienes

\- Aquí tienes, tu dinero, ahora fuera, no quiero volver a verte

Brian se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra dejando a la pareja sentados.

\- Ya está, menos mal…

\- Hmp… no he podido darle una paliza

\- Olvídalo, ¿vale? No merece la pena, lo importante es que estamos juntos pase lo que pase

\- Tienes razón, pero si vuelve a aparecer por aquí no respondo por mis actos

\- Tranquilo mi amor, ya está, ¿cuándo nos vamos de viaje?

\- Pues en una semana

\- Perfecto, así podré comprar todo lo que hace falta y arreglar mi agenda, ya que no tengo nada en todo el día de hoy, vamos al centro comercial

A Vegeta le entraron todos los males del mundo, cuando iba con su mujer de compras, siempre acababa cargado de bolsas y lanzando maldiciones pero tenía que aguantarse.

Pasaron un día divertido, por lo menos para Bulma, entre comprar, restaurante, una sesión de cine y vuelta a casa. Vegeta estaba en la cámara de gravedad entrenando un rato antes de ir a dormir ya que no había podido hacerlo en todo el día y tenía que aprovechar, las dos horas como mínimo que su mujer gastaba en arreglar la cocina después de cenar y prepararse en ir a la cama, era poco tiempo pero era mejor que nada.

Después de un entrenamiento intensivo, que claramente sobrepasó más de dos horas, decidió ir a su cuarto a dormir junto a su princesa, cuando entró en la habitación vio algo que nunca imagino: estaba Bulma durmiendo plácidamente en la cama matrimonial con un pequeño bulto al lado de ella, tuvo que acercarse para ver qué era y cuando lo vio le entró, aún si cabe, más ternura todavía: era su hija, su pequeña princesa. Estaban durmiendo juntas, debió suponer que no fue capaz de dormirla y la trajo con ella. Se duchó, se puso el pantalón que siempre usaba para dormir y se metió entre las sábanas con sus dos mujeres, las dos únicas en su vida, como Bra estaba en el borde de la cama decidió cogerla con cuidado y ponerla en medio de ambos para protegerla.

Vegeta cerró los ojos pensando que su vida era perfecta y que no cambiaría nada de lo que tenía, ni aunque le ofrecieran ser rey de un nuevo planeta Vegeta, ni gobernar el universo, ni vida eterna ni nada, era feliz y nadie se lo iba a quitar. Y todavía más, teniendo en cuenta que dentro de una semana iba a irse de viaje con la única mujer que le robó el corazón y que es el pilar fundamental de su vida.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. El inicio del deseado viaje

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, Vegeta y Bulma estaban preparando las cosas para ir a su "esperado y ansiado viaje", el momento que ambos estuvieron esperando se haría realidad, ya podían palparlo con la punta de los dedos. Vegeta estaba terminando de entrenar, en esas dos semanas no podría hacerlo, no por falta de ganas, sino porque quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera de su mujer, además aunque quisiera ir a entrenar unas horas su mujer no le dejaría, mientras tanto, Bulma estaba haciendo las maletas guardando todo tipo de ropa para todas las ocasiones, para todos los tiempos posibles de los dos.

 _"_ _¡Qué emoción! Mi príncipe y yo estaremos dos semanas solos, nunca dejará de sorprenderme, lo amo tanto"_ pensaba Bulma de manera risueña mientras empacaba su maquillaje y utensilios personales y los de Vegeta, lógicamente.

De repente escucha como alguien llama a la puerta, se acerca para abrirla y ver quién es el visitante:

\- Ah, Trunks, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Cuándo os vais papá y tú?

\- Dentro de un rato, cuando termine, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que no es justo, vosotros vais a pasarlo bien y yo me tengo que quedar con los abuelos y con la enana cuidándola, jo! – Trunks estaba comportándose como un niño caprichoso

\- No te pongas así Trunks, ya eres mayor y tienes que empezar a tener responsabilidades – dijo Bulma muy seria por la actitud infantil de su primogénito

\- Ya lo sé mamá, pero no es justo – no tenía suficientes argumentos para rebatirle, sabía que sus padres se merecían hacer ese viaje, se había enterado de los problemas que habían tenido la semana pasada.

\- Ayudarás a tus abuelos a cuidar a tu hermana y no hay discusión, además si te portas bien estas dos semanas, sabes que tendrás recompensa ¿no? – esa palabra sonó como música en los oídos del preadolescente

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No te lo diré, sino harás trampa como siempre

\- Está bien, haré lo que me dices, pero en vez de darme tu algo, como siempre, seré yo el que te la pida

\- Me parece bien

\- Yuju! Tendré recompensa, tendré recompensa… - y se fue contento de la habitación de sus progenitores.

Bulma pensaba que su hijo fuera así de interesado, pero no tenía remedio para nada, ya lo trataría de corregir antes de que fuera tarde.

 _"_ _¿A quién habrá salido este niño? Que pregunta más tonta me hago…"_ pensaba la científica resignada.

De ahí a un rato, Vegeta aparece en el dormitorio conyugal:

\- ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Vegeta

\- Sí, estoy a punto de terminar, ¿por qué no te duchas? Te he dejado la ropa limpia en el baño

\- Hmp… preferiría que te ducharas conmigo – dijo él acercándose por detrás a su mujer cogiéndola de la cintura, estrechando más la separación de ambos cuerpos

\- Resérvate, tenemos dos semanas para darnos todo el amor y placer que queramos y más – dijo ella girando su cabeza para darle un beso para después separarse de él y acabar de arreglar las cosas

\- Hmp – estaba un poco molesto por esa abrupta forma de romper el contacto de ambos y se fue al baño.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, se habían despedido de los Sres. Briefs y de los niños, desde entonces y ya estaban en una nave de la corporación camino del paraíso que iba a disfrutar la pareja, Vegeta le tenía alguna que otra sorpresa a su mujer, que no se esperaba y deseaba que todo saliera a la perfección, después de lo que habían pasado, se lo merecían.

Descendió la nave, Bulma la encapsuló y se dirigieron al hotel donde el príncipe había hecho la reserva de la mejor suite que había en el mundo entero. Bulma empezó a enfadarse un poco porque la recepcionista empezó a mirar (de manera sensual) a su marido estando ella delante, en ese momento desearía poder ser saiyan para darle una lección por mirar así a algo que ella consideraba suyo y de nadie más, por otro lado, Vegeta notó el cambio de ki de su mujer, enseguida supo el motivo y le encantó que se sintiera así porque, entre otras cosas, demostraba que lo amaba y que temía perderlo, lo mismo que él siente por ella cuando son las hombres los que la miran de manera lasciva. Subieron a la habitación sin decir una palabra, hasta que él decidió romper el hielo:

\- No está mal la habitación

\- Hmp – Bulma aún estaba de mal humor, por el tema de la recepcionista

 _"_ _Me voy a divertir un poco jejeje"_ pensaba Vegeta.

\- Voy a ir a junto la recepcionista para que nos suba algo a la habitación, enseguida vuelvo – dijo Vegeta con intención de picar a su mujer mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta

\- NO VAS A SALIR A NINGÚN SITIO – dijo furiosa y comida por los celos.

\- Sabes que a mí no puedes darme órdenes, además, ¿por qué no puedo ir? No voy a hacer nada malo – dijo él al mismo tiempo que emitía una sonrisa pícara con un toque malévolo

\- Es increíble como los hombres no os dais cuenta de nada, ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo te estaba mirando esa la recepcionista? Casi me dieron ganas de sacarle los ojos – Bulma estaba celosa, aunque Vegeta no hizo ninguna señal ni nada, ella se celaba de todas formas porque ninguna podía verlo como lo hacía ella.

\- Jajajaja claro que me di cuenta, ¿por qué crees que no hice nada? Porque me gusta verte así y los dos sabemos cuál es el método para que canalices mejor esa ira que tienes ahora mismo – dijo el príncipe al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a la cama

\- Suéltame Vegeta, estoy enfadada, no me apetece – estaba pataleando porque realmente no quería caer en eso, aunque sabía que él siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

\- No voy a dejar que te escapes tan fácilmente Bulma, jejeje – dijo Vegeta besando apasionadamente a su mujer al mismo tiempo que se ponía encima de ella en la cama para aprisionarla y así disfrutar los dos de esa soledad que querían disfrutar.

Llegó la noche y ambos estaban en la cama de la suite, no habían salido de la habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer, el príncipe todavía estaba besando a su mujer después de horas y horas de amarse mutuamente.

\- Eres un aprovechado – dijo Bulma entre besos

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre tienes que provocarme para acabar así siempre

\- Tú también haces lo mismo conmigo, ¿o no?

\- Jejeje sí, a veces lo provocó, otras no jejeje

Habían hecho un auténtico estropicio en la habitación: las maletas estaban desperdigadas y la ropa que habían llevado puesta también.

\- Será mejor que descansemos, mañana me gustaría salir para visitar la ciudad y después…

\- Hmp… muy bien, pero estas dos semanas no te vas a negar a mis caprichos.

\- Espero que cumplas tu palabra, mi príncipe

\- Por supuesto, querida

Se dan un último beso y se echan a dormir después de haber pasado un tierno y fogoso día entre sábanas y sobre todo, expresando el amor que se tienen y tendrán eternamente.

Continuara…

Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tenía inspiración y estuve muy ocupada, me encantó el capítulo de DBS y Bra, es una monada, que lindo Vegeta haciendo de papá. Lanzó una pregunta: ¿Queréis que redacte día tras día de las dos semanas o destaco días singulares? Espero vuestros reviews. Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Un vergonzoso pero inesperado día

Amanecía un nuevo día, la luz solar iluminaba a una pareja de enamorados que estaban profundamente dormidos en la habitación de un hotel lujoso, cuando la luz le dio de lleno a Vegeta se molestó y se despertó enseguida, cuando se desperezó vio a su lado a su amada mujer, que la luz le diera en su bello rostro la hacía más hermosa, si eso cabe.

Quiso despertarla para poder pasar el día juntos, ya llevaban tres días en ese paradisiaco lugar: yendo de compras, comiendo en hermosos restaurantes, amándose por las noches…lo que son unas vacaciones románticas, el príncipe pasó las manos por debajo de la sabana para rodear la cintura de su mujer y despertarla dándole suaves besos en el cuello, Bulma lo notó y respondió a su amado esposo.

\- Buenos días Vegeta – dijo perezosamente Bulma, aunque feliz de que la despertara así.

\- Hummm… buenos días, hay que levantarse que luego todo son prisas

\- Un poquito más en cama, por favor, estoy a gusto aquí contigo

\- Dijiste que cumplirías todos mis caprichos

\- Y levantarse de la cama ¿es uno de ellos?

\- Ahora mismo sí

\- Bueno, vale, su alteza, nos levantaremos pero nos duchamos juntos

\- No me voy a negar.

Los dos se adentraron en el baño y se encendió la pasión: Vegeta abrió el grifo del agua, mezclando ambas temperaturas y puso a su mujer debajo, tener esa visión de ella bajo el agua le encantaba, de un momento a otro estaban besándose mutuamente con pasión pero sobre todo con el amor de los dos. Entre gemidos, besos húmedos y caricias, el príncipe penetró a su mujer rápidamente pero suavemente ya que podía herirla y no quería hacerlo, muchas veces debía controlar su fuerza cuando estaban juntos. Pasaron 10 minutos de embestidas decididas y precisas y llegaron al clímax, por la noche lo repetirían, ahora debían terminar para pasar el día juntos fuera de la habitación.

Ambos estaban vestidos y arreglados, antes de salir de la habitación estaban tomando el desayuno, estaban hablando de lo que harían hoy:

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer Vegeta?

\- Hmp… me da igual, mientras no sea algo ridículo

\- Oye! Nada de lo que hacemos juntos es ridículo

\- Sobre todo una que yo me sé – después de decirlo, Vegeta emitió una sonrisa traviesa provocando que Bulma se sonrojara.

\- Por cierto, ¿llamaste a casa?

\- Llamé ayer por la noche antes de la cena

\- Me refería a hoy, no ayer

\- Hmp… no, estuve ocupado con otro tema

\- Mira como me rio – dijo, irónicamente, Bulma

Terminaron y salieron del hotel, el primer sitio al que fueron fue a un centro comercial, Vegeta odiaba profundamente estos sitios sobre todo cuando su mujer iba de tienda en tienda, probándose todo sin parar y haciéndole cargar con todo, como si fuera su sirviente. Llegó la hora de comer y fueron a un restaurante lujo.

\- Menos mal, ya tenía muchísima hambre

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre Vegeta

\- Hmp

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

\- Hmp

\- Que borde eres! No contestes si no quieres. Voy a avisar al camarero

Pidieron su comida, esperaron, les sirvieron y se disponían a comer hasta que a Bulma se le ocurrió algo, que para ella iba a resultar divertido, se quitó un zapato y como había un mantel cubriendo toda la mesa hasta el suelo, puso el pie entre las piernas de Vegeta tocando lo que ella estaba autorizada a tocar, ver y sentir. El príncipe lo notó enseguida, se puso muy tenso por la situación no se esperaba que su mujer fuera tan atrevida y alocada, empezó a encenderse de una manera muy excitante, ella poco a poco, con su pie, iba acariciando lo que había a su alrededor haciendo que su marido se pusiera más tenso y rígido, detuvo su labor de manera abrupta y se dirigió al baño donde esperaba que su marido la siguiera y así fue.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso Bulma?

\- No me digas que no te gustó, solo quería darle emoción a la comida.

\- Tú lo has querido, luego no me pidas que pare.

Cogió a su mujer por los hombros y le plantó un sensual y pasional beso, ella guio a su marido a uno de los servicios del baño y desataron su pasión contenida. Vegeta estaba sentado y ella entre sus piernas con la falda del vestido levantada y él penetrándola de manera apasionada.

\- Así Vegeta, así, más mi príncipe, más

\- Bulma estoy llegando a mi límite, me encantas, como me pones. Bulmaaaaa

\- Vegetaaaaaa

Y culminaron su momento íntimo y pervertido en el baño del restaurante, ambos salieron con una diferencia de 5 minutos para que nadie sospechara, aunque por las caras que tenían los demás clientes del local parecía que habían escuchado todo.

La pareja estuvo paseando por toda la ciudad: fueron al cine, al parque, retomaron las compras provocando que la vena de la frente de Vegeta casi estallara, hasta que por fin llegaron al hotel.

" _Por fin podré descansar un poco…"_ Pensaba Vegeta, pero se equivocaba, su mujer tenía otros planes.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Bulma había ido rápido al baño a asearse y cambiarse de ropa porque quería ir a cenar con su marido a un restaurante lujoso y romántico, le hizo prometer a Vegeta que no ocurriría lo mismo que en la comida, aunque reconocía que lo había disfrutado y mucho.

Llegaron al restaurante, pidieron su comida, estaban disfrutando de la velada, Bulma no esperaba un viaje tan hermoso con su príncipe, directamente no pensaba en vivir esos instantes sin que su marido se fuera entrenar todo el día y volviera por la noche, parecía que vivía un sueño y no quería despertar.

\- Estoy feliz de estar así contigo, mi amor

\- Hmp – Vegeta emitió una leve sonrisa como dando a entender que sentía lo mismo, nunca lo expresaría con palabras.

\- Pena que el viaje termine en unos días, pero no me quejo de nuestra vida.

\- Yo tampoco la verdad, aunque no te acostumbres a que sea tan sincero

\- Tranquilo sé todo lo que sientes con tus actos, no hace falta que me lo demuestres con palabras – en ese instante Vegeta se puso serio y a Bulma no le gustó nada.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cielo?

\- Bulma tengo una sorpresa para ti. – de repente sacó de su chaqueta una cajita pequeña con un bonito papel de color dorado envolviéndolo, ella no quería hacerse ilusiones por lo que podría ser.

\- Ábrelo mujer, ¿a qué esperas? – cogió la cajita, le quito el papel, la abrió y casi se queda sin aliento. En su interior había un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda rodeado de pequeños diamantes y también una pequeña nota:

 _"_ _Esto debí pedírtelo hace unos años pero no me atreví, así que te lo pido ahora… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Bulma se quedó helada con la nota, no se esperaba eso de Vegeta, por otro lado, el príncipe estaba atento a la reacción de su mujer, sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta, se estaba impacientando quería una respuesta de inmediato o le daría algo.

\- Vegeta… yo… claro que quiero casarme contigo mi amor – se levantó de la silla, cogió de la mano al príncipe, lo abrazó fuertemente y selló su boca con un beso queriéndole transmitir lo que verdaderamente sentía, él, por su parte, rodeo la cintura de su mujer con sus fuertes manos profundizándolo más todavía.

\- Entonces ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Sí, Vegeta, por supuesto que sí.

Ambos estaban felices por cómo había salido todo, Vegeta no le había comentado ese detalle a su suegro, fue la única parte del plan que se había guardado para él solo.

Se dirigieron al hotel para celebrarlo, y así fue durante toda la noche.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. El día después

Bulma se estaba despertando después de haber pasado una noche mágica y sensacional con su marido: habían tenido un día extraordinario, una cena romántica y la sorprendente pedida de mano de Vegeta, enseguida, vio su dedo índice que era donde llevaba el anillo de compromiso, era precioso, no podía dejar de observarlo, contemplarlo.

 _"_ _Es maravilloso que Vegeta me haya pedido matrimonio, no tenía que hacerlo, somos marido y mujer aunque no formalmente, lo somos internamente, pero me alegra en el alma que quiera sellar más aún nuestro amor"_ pensaba Bulma mientras se giraba para encarar a un Vegeta dormido que mostraba una cara tranquila, relajada y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Le empezaba a acariciar la mejilla del príncipe con mucho cariño y amor, intentando transmitir sus sentimientos, Vegeta notó una mano acariciándole y se despertó poco a poco de un bello sueño, al contemplar a alguien mucho más hermoso: su mujer.

\- Buenos días Vegeta

\- Hmp… Buenos días, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

\- ¿A ti que te parece? Ver a mi marido dormido – dijo ella con un tono amoroso que a Vegeta le encanta.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

\- Pues, no sé, ¿a ti que te apetece Vegeta? Y no vale ir a entrenar porque eso sólo lo haces tú, no yo.

\- Hmp – emitió él mientras metía sus manos bajo las sábanas acercando más a su esposa, abrazándola, acercándola más a él hasta que había una nula existencia entre ambos rostros y él besó a su mujer de manera muy pasional respondiendo a su pregunta.

Parte del día la pasaron en la habitación del hotel demostrándose el amor mutuo que existía y existirá entre los dos, ya estaba atardeciendo, ambos estaban comiendo algo en la habitación del hotel:

\- Después de comer podríamos ir a dar un paseo, no vamos a estar todo el día encerrados – sugirió Bulma mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo.

\- Hmp… si quieres… pero nada de ir de compras que entonces me voy a entrenar, estás advertida

\- Vale, vale, mensaje captado, voy a vestirme y nos vamos

Los dos se vistieron y fueron a disfrutar de la tarde tan maravillosa que tenían por delante. Habían ido al parque, a una cafetería y seguían dando un paseo, una cosa que le molestaba profundamente a Vegeta es que muchos hombres no paraban de mirar a su mujer, incluso se habían atrevido a decirle algún piropo. Sabía que tenía la mujer más bella, no sólo de la Tierra, sino también del universo, no podía consentir que se intentarán propasar con su amada, la próxima vez iban a sufrir las consecuencias.

Habían parado en una cafetería, antes de ir al hotel, Vegeta dijo que iba a ir al baño entonces Bulma quedó sola por un instante, tiempo suficiente para que se le acercara un tío bastante apuesto a decirle algo:

\- Hola preciosa, ¿estás sola? – Bulma escuchó el comentario pero lo ignoró, ni siquiera giró la cabeza para ver quién era ni cómo era.

\- Hola guapa, ¿no me oyes? Acaso ¿estás sorda?

\- No, no lo estoy pero no te respondo porque estoy con mi marido

\- Por fin contestas, y ¿dónde está? Porque te veo muy solita ahora

\- Fue al baño, ahora regresa – Bulma estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

\- ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a un sitio más tranquilo a divertirnos? Tienes un cuerpo precioso, seguro que ese marido, que dices que tienes, no sabe cómo aprovecharte al máximo

\- Oye, tú… - no continuo con su discurso porque comprobó, al girarse, que Vegeta estaba a espaldas del hombre cogiéndole por detrás, haciendo crujir sus huesos por todo lo que le estaba diciendo a su esposa.

\- Deja a mi mujer en paz, o, ¿quieres que te mate aquí y ahora? – Bulma se acercó a Vegeta sigilosamente, le dijo algo al oído y poco a poco soltó al hombre, el cual se fue corriendo asustado y dolorido por la situación.

\- Gracias cariño – se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de aquel incidente, ambos de fueron a ver las estrellas, Vegeta no se caracterizaba por decir a dónde iba a llevar a su mujer, simplemente lo hacía sin decir nada, Bulma se quedó sorprendida, nunca podía pensar que su marido fuera tan romántico, desde luego aún le quedaban muchas cosas que no conocía de su príncipe.

Se dirigieron al hotel para pasar otra noche llena de pasión pero antes de eso, Vegeta decidió llamar a su suegro para ver cómo estaban los niños.

\- Sí, dígame – contestó el Sr. Brief

\- Buenas noches, Dr. Brief, ¿cómo están los niños? – preguntó Vegeta

\- Ah, hola Vegeta, bien, se acaban de ir a dormir, Bra se porta muy bien y Trunks nos está ayudando mucho a cuidarla.

\- Hmp

\- ¿Qué tal vosotros?

\- Bien, ya sabe que con su hija no hay mucho que hacer

\- No digas eso Vegeta, seguro que todo está yendo como lo hemos planeado, sólo tienes que portarte mejor que nunca con ella y ser tú mismo.

\- Hmp… mañana llamará Bulma, adiós

\- Adiós muchacho.

Vegeta ya había colgado el teléfono, ya estaba más tranquilo, sus hijos estaban bien y no tenía de qué preocuparse, Bulma se había metido al baño a ponerse algo más cómodo y apropiado para la actividad nocturna que siempre tenían desde que están en el hotel, se echó en cama esperando a su mujer, se puso a pensar qué más le quedaba hacer con ella antes de volver a casa, de un momento a otro, interrumpió sus pensamientos porque apareció su mujer delante suya sin avisar.

\- Vegeta, ¿te apetecer que juguemos un ratito cariño?

\- Hmp – emitió una sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza. No sé por qué preguntas esas cosas mujer, sabes que siempre quiero jugar contigo

Cogió a Bulma por la cintura, la echó en cama y apresuradamente la besó, al mismo tiempo empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo de su mujer y a desnudarla para poder deleitarse con ella, nunca tenían suficiente uno del otro.

Estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el amor, en diferentes posturas y siempre preocupándose uno del otro como hacían desde hace muchos años, quedaron exhaustos por el ejercicio físico y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, esperando que saliera la luz de un nuevo día.

Continuara…

Hola, siento tardar tanto pero entre el trabajo, estudiar y la falta de inspiración no hay manera de que pueda actualizar como es debido, necesito que me lancéis ideas de cómo os gustaría que continuara el fic. Espero vuestros reviews con ganas, saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11. La vuelta a casa

Sólo faltaba un día para que volvieran a casa después de haber estado dos semanas solos, sin sus hijos, que aunque los quisieran con la vida siempre quería tener un tiempo a solas como pareja, trabajo, entrenamientos, tanto diurnos en su cámara de gravedad como nocturnos con su bella esposa, es decir, a su vida cotidiana de siempre.

Bulma estaba en una nube, preparando las maletas para no hacerlo mañana porque no quería guardar todo de manera apresurada, tenía el pensamiento de las maravillosas vacaciones que tuvo con su marido, la sorpresa tan bonita que le dio pidiéndole matrimonio y las noches tan apasionadas y amorosas que disfrutaron mutuamente. Ella estaba pensando en que debía de hacer algo para agradecerle a su pareja todo lo que hizo por ella, ya se le ocurriría algo pero quería hacer algo muy especial para él, que nunca tuvo alegrías en su vida hasta que empezó su relación con ella y una vida de tormentos y sufrimientos. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unas manos que la cogen de la cintura pegándola a un pecho musculoso y bien trabajado, fruto de sus entrenamientos.

\- Hola Vegeta

\- Hmp… ¿Qué haces?

\- Estaba preparando las cosas para volver a casa mañana, así no iremos con prisas.

\- Hmp ahora deja eso y vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre

\- Vale, como diga su majestad – giró su cuerpo y besó dulcemente a su esposo transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él y que no dejará de sentir jamás ni el dejara sentir por ella.

La pareja se dirigió a un restaurante de un gran centro comercial que no habían visitado todavía y que parecía que tenía buena fama. Pidieron su comida y estuvieron bastante tiempo en el local degustando varios platillos típicos, salieron de allí y fueron a disfrutar de una tranquila tarde en pareja con un paseo por el parque. Vegeta estaba feliz, no lo demostraba en su rostro, nunca haría eso, pero lo estaba: tenía a su mujer con él, iba a estar con él por el resto de la eternidad, no quería perderla ni a ella ni a sus hijos, eran el pilar fundamental de su vida. Se sentaron en el césped del parque disfrutando de la puesta de sol.

\- ¡Qué maravilla Vegeta! Muchas gracias por haberme dado esta hermosa sorpresa, realmente necesitábamos esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Hmp… si no lo llego a hacer, estaría insoportable y más amargada jejeje – dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente, quería hacer enfadar un poco a su mujer ya que eso le divertía.

\- ¡Oye! Yo no soy insoportable, tengo un carácter maravilloso – Bulma le dio la espalda a su marido en señal de enfado. Él se dio cuenta y abrazó a su mujer por detrás y empezó a darle besos en su cuello y le dijo:

\- Aún no te has dado cuenta de cuando quiero hacerte enfadar porque me gusta tu carácter, qué inocente eres Bulma. – ella sonrió ante esa declaración de su marido, sabía que a veces la provocaba pero no sabía cómo distinguirlo todavía.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al hotel a disfrutar de nuestra última noche a solas? – preguntó Bulma emitiendo algún leve gemido por los besos que le estaba dando en el cuello su marido.

\- Me parece bien

Los dos se dirigieron al hotel con prisa. Cuando entraron en la habitación la pasión se desató, se quitaron la ropa rápidamente, la necesidad, que tenían ambos, era extrema. Vegeta condujo a su mujer hacia la cama, él encima de ella, besándola, tocándola y haciéndola sentir ese placer extremo que siempre conseguía en su mujer. En medio de esto, él penetra a Bulma de manera muy tierna y pasional, esperando unos breves momentos para poder empezar con las embestidas que tanto disfrutaban los dos.

\- Te amo Vegeta, te amo muchísimo, hazme tuya

\- Sí, Bulma, yo también te amo, siempre lo haré… aaaahhhh

Vegeta estaba embistiendo a su mujer, gemían, se besaban, se transmitían sus sentimientos de manera carnal, hasta que llegó el climax e hizo que el príncipe saliera de su mujer y se tumbara a su lado para coger aire para el siguiente asalto, siempre que mantenían sus relaciones en cama o en cualquier otro sitio, siempre que estuvieran juntos el lugar les daba igual.

\- ¿Estás cansado? – pregunta Bulma que estaba recuperando, poco a poco, el aire después del intenso ejercicio.

\- Para nada mujer, parece mentira que no me conozcas, estoy preparándome para el siguiente asalto – después de decir esto, se lanzó a los labios de ella besándola apasionadamente.

Un nuevo día amaneció, los dos estaban todavía en la cama durmiendo, Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse y vio el bello rostro de su mujer, que en esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque pasara 1000 años y tuviera mil y una arrugas en la cara, él siempre la consideraría el ser más bello y hermoso de todo el universo. Empezó a acariciar el rostro de su mujer para despertarla poco a poco, en poco tiempo, hizo efecto:

\- Buenos días Vegeta – dijo medio dormida Bulma

\- Buenos días, despierta que tenemos que dejar la habitación y volver a casa

\- Hummm… ya lo sé

Ambos se fueron a dar una ducha juntos, se vistieron y dejaron el hotel para ir hacia el aeropuerto a coger el vuelo de vuelta a su casa.

\- Muchas gracias Vegeta, por todo, me ha encantado este regalo.

\- Hmp… Ahora espero que no te pongas pesada con la boda, organízala tú y yo entreno

\- Lo sé mi amor, no te preocupes, lo organizaré todo

Los dos estuvieron dormidos en el avión cogidos de la mano. Llegaron a su destino, cuando entraron en el aeropuerto se llevaron una gran sorpresa: estaba su familia esperándolos allí. Estaban los Sres. Briefs con los niños, Trunks y Bra. El primogénito, en cuanto vio a sus padres, fue corriendo hacia ellos con una felicidad inmensa, inexplicable e inesperadamente, Vegeta coge a su hijo en brazos y lo abraza.

\- Hola papa, que alegría que hayáis vuelto – dijo Trunks abrazando a su padre tan fuerte que no quería soltarlo. Vegeta notó que el niño lo había extrañado mucho y no le importó demostrarle a él que también había sentido lo mismo. Bulma se conmovió al ver la escena, era increíble, nunca se imaginó algo así.

\- Trunks, ¿no me vas a abrazar? – preguntó Bulma un poco celosa porque parecía que ella no existía, pero el niño lo arregló rápidamente abrazando fuertemente a su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Mi niño, te quiero muchísimo.

\- Y yo a ti mami y a ti también papá, menos mal que habéis vuelto, Bra ha estado insoportable, no la aguanto.

\- Es un bebé Trunks, no digas eso de tu hermana – dijo Bulma

\- Hmp… vamos a casa no soporto estar rodeado de tantos humanos

\- Es verdad, vamos a casa y te damos los regalitos que te hemos traído Trunks – dijo Bulma emocionada.

\- Bien, tengo regalos, tengo regalos… - gritó Trunks felizmente dirigiéndose a sus abuelos.

La familia Brief acababa de llegar a CC, Vegeta llevaba a Bra en brazos, cuando la vio en el aeropuerto la cogió sin titubear, era su princesita y sólo él y Bulma podían llevarla, nadie más. La metió en cuna para que durmiera, le dirigió una sonrisa muy paternal y tierna, demostrándole que la había echado de menos y a Trunks también. Bulma entró en la habitación de la princesa saiyan buscando a su marido para que fueran al salón a hablar con sus padres, tenían que anunciarles que se iban a casar.

\- Vegeta vamos a hablar con mis padres, tenemos que decirles que nos vamos a casar.

\- Hmp… pero algo rápido, sabes que no soporto a tu madre y se va a poner más insoportable que tú.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, vamos.

La pareja se dirigió al salón, Trunks ya estaba en cama durmiendo ya que al día siguiente tenía colegio y debía descansar.

\- Mamá, papá, tenemos que daros una noticia muy buena

\- No me digas querida que estás embarazada otra vez, ¿vamos a ser abuelos?

\- No mamá, no, para nada, déjame hablar

\- Dinos hija – dijo el Sr. Brief

\- Vegeta me pidió matrimonio y nos vamos a casar.

\- Hija, muchísimas felicidades, tenemos que organizar muchas cosas: la orquesta, la iglesia, las alianzas…

\- Sí mamá, tenemos tiempo de sobra, no te preocupes.

El Sr. Brief se levantó de su asiento, le dijo a Vegeta que lo acompañara al despacho y así lo hicieron.

\- Felicidades muchacho, no me habías comentado nada.

\- Lo tenía reservado, estuve meditándolo mucho tiempo y no me arrepiento de mi decisión

\- Lo sé. Solo decirte que sé que vas a hacer muy feliz a mi hija y a mis nietos y que eres como un hijo para mí.

\- Hmp… se lo agradezco Doctor Brief la confianza que tiene en mí y sabe perfectamente que si hace falta, daré la vida por mi familia, son lo más importante para mí.

Ambos hombres volvieron al salón con sus respectivas mujeres, que estaban hablando de los detalles de la boda. Vegeta estaba escuchando la conversación, con ligeras intervenciones reflexionando sobre su vida, sabía que había escogido la mejor opción, tenía una vida plena y feliz, ¿feliz?, sí, feliz, no lo reconocería nunca, pero era inmensamente feliz y no se arrepentiría ni se arrepiente de las decisiones tomadas desde que pisó la tierra por primera vez.

 _"_ _Haré cualquier cosa por Bulma y por mis hijos, son mi familia, son mi vida"_ pensaba el príncipe de los saiyans.

Continuara…

Nuevo capítulo, iré actualizando cuando me vuelva la inspiración otra vez jeje. Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12. Reacciones

Por fin habían vuelto a su casa, con su familia, con sus hijos… habían pasado dos semanas juntos, disfrutándose mutuamente, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella, teniendo tiempo para ellos, Bulma pensaba en todo esto mientras estaba buscando por internet todas las tiendas de vestidos de novia, quería ir deslumbrante, hacer que a Vegeta se le cayera la baba, que normalmente le ocurre siempre, pero quería más, mucho más. Estaba en la empresa cuando, de repente, llaman a la puerta de su oficina.

\- Adelante – indicó Bulma dando permiso a la persona que tocara que podía entrar.

\- Hola Bulma, cuanto tiempo – dijo Chichi. Se había enterado de la futura boda de su amiga y quería ir a verla.

\- Chichi, que alegría – Bulma se emocionó tanto al verla que se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarla. No me dijiste que ibas a venir ni nada.

\- Normal, si lo que quería era darte una sorpresa, por supuesto que no te iba a decir nada jeje ¿cómo estás? Es increíble que Vegeta te pidiera matrimonio, ¿no?

\- Ya lo sé, ha cambiado muchísimo, cada día estoy más enamorada de él. – dijo Bulma mostrando todo el amor que siente por su príncipe.

\- Hmp – emitió Chichi

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es que me parece muy raro en él, no te ofendas ni te enfades pero ni tú esperabas ese detalle por parte de él, no sé si me explico…

\- ¿Crees que puede tener alguna intención que yo no sepa o algo?

\- No lo sé…

\- Él nunca ha creído en el matrimonio y siempre me había reiterado que no íbamos a casarnos nunca.

\- Ahí lo tienes, averigua qué intenciones tiene y si no hay nada, disfrútalo

\- Eso haré, gracias Chichi.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando y Chichi le prometió a Bulma que iría con ella a ver vestidos de novia, después de que ella se fue, estuvo meditando la conversación que tuvieron, realmente nunca supo ni se imaginaba las intenciones reales de Vegeta de querer casarse con ella, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué en ese momento?, lo que tenía claro es que no se quedaría con la duda.

Estaba saliendo de la empresa cuando se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento de dudas: Yamcha. No es que no tuviera ganas de verlo, como amigo, pero ese momento no era el adecuado.

\- Ey Bulma, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Yamcha emocionado de verla

\- Ah hola Yamcha, ¿qué tal?

\- ¿Te pasa algo? No pareces muy contenta…

\- Es que Vegeta me pidió matrimonio y…

\- ¿Te vas a casar con él? No pareces muy contenta

\- Sí, sí lo estoy pero esta tarde fue a verme Chichi al despacho, estuvimos hablando e hizo un comentario que me hizo pensar…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Por qué Vegeta me pediría matrimonio ahora? No lo había pensado pero después de que ella me lo dijera, le estuve dando vueltas y no sé verdaderamente el motivo por el cual me lo pidió, sé que me ama y a nuestros hijos los adora pero tengo la duda.

\- Entiendo, quizá sería mejor que hablaras con él, yo no soy imparcial en este asunto, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, ya lo sé, tengo que irme

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¿por qué no tomamos algo? Hace mucho que no nos vemos

\- Ya, pero tengo que ir pronto a casa, tengo que darle el pecho a Bra aunque le deje leche en biberones pero seguro que quiere más, ya sabes, es una saiyan.

\- Sí, ya nos veremos – dijo Yamcha desilusionado

\- Adiós

\- Adiós

Bulma activó su capsula y se dirigió hacia la corporación. Mientras tanto, Vegeta había terminado de entrenar y se disponía a ir a ver a sus hijos.

 _"_ _Seguro que Trunks está jugando a la consola y Bra estará durmiendo…"_ pensaba el príncipe.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y efectivamente, estaba jugando a la consola.

\- Trunks, ¿hiciste los deberes? – preguntó, seriamente, Vegeta

\- Sí, ya los tengo hechos

\- Como mañana llegue algo de tus profesores, te quedas sin salir todo el fin de semana y estarás entrenando sin descanso, ya sabes como soy

\- Sí, papá… Uy se me olvidó hacer una cosa…

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer

Quedó satisfecho con el toque de atención que le dio a Trunks, creía que él no se daba cuenta de las cosas, no podía engañar a su padre, lo conocía muy bien. Ahora le tocaba ver a su princesita, su niña pequeña, cuando entró en la habitación vio a Bra despierta, jugando en su cuna esperando a que fueran por ella para comer. La niña se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, apareció una bella sonrisa en su rostro al ver que era su padre quien había entrado.

\- Hola Bra, ¿estás jugando hija? – preguntó Vegeta cuando, enseguida, se dio cuenta de que su hija todavía no puede hablar, así que ella, en respuesta, emitió la más bella sonrisa que podía dar un bebé.

 _"_ _Que tonto, la niña todavía no puede hablar, la llevaré a la cocina"_ pensaba el príncipe.

\- Vamos a la cocina, tienes que comer – cuando su padre dijo la palabra "comida" se alegró muchísimo por la noticia, parecía que eso lo entendía a la perfección.

 _"_ _Se nota que es mi hija"_ pensaba Vegeta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Padre e hija fueron hacia la cocina, Vegeta la sentó en la trona y le sacó tres biberones, no era comida suficiente para una medio-saiyan pero no había más, tenía que esperar a que llegara Bulma, de un momento a otro, Bra ya había terminado de tomar los tres biberones, el saiyan mayor se sorprendió todavía más de su rapidez.

 _"_ _Si la entrenara, sería una fantástica guerrera, pero, Bulma se opondría, aunque trataré de entrenar a la niña aunque ella se niegue"_ pensaba él.

De repente, oyeron la puerta principal: Bulma había llegado a casa.

\- Hola, ya estoy en casa. – anunció ella dirigiéndose a la cocina. Estáis los dos aquí, que bien. – dijo ella con un poco de desánimo. ¿Ya comió la niña, Vegeta?

\- Sí, acabó de darle los biberones que quedaban pero creo que quiere más

\- Me la llevo a su cuarto y le doy el pecho allí – cogió a Bra y se fue enseguida.

Vegeta notó que le pasaba algo y desde luego no se quedaría con la curiosidad, pero antes comería algo rápido.

Cuando terminó, subió directo a la habitación de los dos, sabía que si no había bajado a la cocina había ido hacia allá. Efectivamente Bulma se estaba cambiando de ropa y Vegeta se estaba excitando con la bella imagen que tenía enfrente, se acercó a su mujer por detrás abrazándola por la cintura, posicionando su erecta hombría para que notara cómo estaba él y lo que deseaba pero rápidamente ella se quitó de ahí dejándolo ansioso.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó Vegeta medio intrigado y enfadado por el estado en que estaba

\- Tenemos que hablar

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que preguntarte algo y contéstame con sinceridad: ¿por qué me pediste matrimonio? ¿por qué ahora Vegeta?

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más, perdón que sea tan corto pero no se me ocurría nada más. Os lanzo una pregunta: ¿qué queréis? ¿Discusión y reconciliación? O ¿Discusión, con varios días de cabreo, alguna entrada de Yamcha y reconciliación? Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13. Contratiempos parte 1.

…

\- ¿Qué has dicho Bulma? – preguntó Vegeta en tono de no haber entendido porqué su mujer preguntaba eso.

\- ¿Qué por qué me pediste matrimonio? ¿por qué ahora?

\- No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta absurda, ¿acaso te parece poco todo lo que hemos vivido juntos estas dos semanas?

\- No es eso Vegeta, pero tú bien sabes que siempre me has dicho que nunca quería casarte, ni conmigo ni con nadie, que nunca pasarías por el altar y ahora me lo pides, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones mujer, siempre me estás recriminando que nunca soy romántico contigo, que nunca expresó mis sentimientos y cuando lo hago, sales con reproches…

\- No son reproches, son dudas… - en ese momento Bulma supo que había metido la pata

\- ¿dudas? ¿acaso dudas de lo que siento por ti? ¿no es suficiente todo lo que hago por ti y por nuestra familia?

\- No es eso Vegeta… es que…

\- Me tienes harto con tantas dudas, cuando te hayas aclarado, avísame – dicho esto, Vegeta se fue del dormitorio para ir a su cámara de gravedad a quitar tanta ansiedad encima acumulada por el momento tan tenso que había tenido con su pareja. Por otra parte, Bulma se echó en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, no debía haberle preguntado eso a su marido, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentían mutuamente, uno al otro, pero las conversaciones que había tenido durante todo el día le hicieron este daño malintencionado. Intentaría arreglar la situación, sabe, muy bien, que iba a ser difícil porque cuando Vegeta pillaba este nivel de cabreo la reconciliación se hacía complicada.

Un nuevo día amanece en la capsula de gravedad donde el príncipe seguía entrenando sin descanso desde que discutió con Bulma, no había parado en ningún momento su actividad física, lo hacía de esta manera para evitar pensar ya que si se detenía en algún momento su cabeza le daría vueltas y eso no lo soportaría, pero de repente, de manera abrupta, tuvo que detenerse al percibir los llantos de su hija pequeña, siendo más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, se dirigió a la habitación de su princesa para ver qué le sucedía.

Cuando llegó comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba llorando porque tenía hambre, le llamaba la atención que su mujer no se hubiera levantado para darle el pecho, empezó a detectar su ki y comprobó que ya no estaba en casa, debió haberse ido a la empresa muy temprano, si no hacía algo pronto su hija no pararía de llorar, así que, muy delicadamente, la cogió en brazos, Bra notó como alguien la sostenía, dejó de llorar para comprobar quién era la persona que estaba con ella y emitió una leve sonrisa al ver que era su amado padre el que estaba con ella, Vegeta le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y ambos saiyans se dirigieron la cocina.

Una vez allí, Vegeta se dispuso a preparar el biberón a su pequeña como le enseñó Bulma, ya que no ella no había dejado leche materna en el frigorífico. La niña estaba en la trona esperando su tan ansiado alimento que su querido padre le estaba preparando, Vegeta le dio tres biberones grandes sabiendo que uno no le llenaría, mientras su hija estaba tomando su desayuno pensaba en Bulma, no sabía a qué venía la pregunta que le hizo ayer pero sabía que alguien debió llenarle la cabeza de tonterías, ¿por qué le propuso matrimonio? La respuesta era sencilla: porque quería estar unido a ella eternamente pero no se lo diría con esas palabras ni en su lecho de muerte, tenía que arreglarlo con ella pero debía encontrar la manera para que su orgullo no saliera herido por una demostración tan fuerte de sus sentimientos.

Bra se quedó dormida en su trona después de desayunar, Vegeta la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su cuna para que durmiera tranquila. Después se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, quería saber qué hacía su primogénito, estaba profundamente dormido, era algo normal en fin de semana y a las 8 de la mañana, como vio que todo estaba tranquilo, decidió ir a desayunar y continuar con su entrenamiento.

En la empresa, Bulma estaba pensativa en su despacho, pensó en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tan feliz estaba de organizar la boda con el amor de su vida y sólo por un par de personas que consideraban a Vegeta como una persona despiadada y sin sentimientos, se estaba comiendo la cabeza inútilmente, ella sabía lo que su marido sentía por ella, fue una estupidez la pregunta de anoche, tenía que arreglarlo con él no le gustaba esa situación, debía encontrar la manera. Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su despacho que alguien pedía permiso para entrar, cuando lo dio, se dio cuenta de quién era: Yamcha.

\- Hola Bulma, ¿cómo estás?

\- Hola Yamcha, bien, con mucho trabajo – estaba intentando ser cortés con él, aunque no tenía muchos ánimos de aguantar a nadie y menos a él, que seguro que le preguntaría por lo de ayer y se intentaría aprovechar.

\- Venía porque quería saber si quieres comer conmigo, descubrí ayer un restaurante estupendo, aunque supongo que tienes planes con Vegeta o con los niños. – Yamcha intentaba acercarse de nuevo a su ex novia, aunque después de lo que ella le dijo ayer sería complicado pero lo iba a intentar.

\- La verdad, no, no tengo planes para comer, si quieres vamos, pero sólo comer, después me voy a mi casa, es sábado y quiero estar con mi familia – Bulma no tenía ánimos todavía ni fuerzas para encarar a su marido todavía, debía pensar muy bien la estrategia antes de verle.

\- Estupendo, luego vengo a buscarte, hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

En la corporación capsula, Vegeta estaba duchándose en su cuarto, ya era mediodía antes de comer, se estaba arreglando porque quería ir a buscar a su mujer para salir los dos solos y hablar las cosas, sabía que a Bulma siempre le hacía ilusión que la fuera a buscar y estuvieran juntos como una pareja normal, esperaba que ese gesto sirviera para reconciliarse, además de que sus suegros acababan de llegar de viaje y les dijo que se quedaran con los niños.

Estaba volando camino de la empresa cuando divisó a Bulma salir de ella, pero lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto: Yamcha estaba con ella y ella sonriendo, como si estuviera a gusto con su compañía.

 _"_ _¿Qué hace ese insecto con mi mujer? Ya empieza a perseguirla como antes, ¿no puede entender que es mía y que no permito que ningún hombre se acerqué a ella? Los seguiré a ver qué hacen"_ Pensaba Vegeta con unos celos que lo inundaban, no actuaría como otras veces de irse de casa hasta que ella fuera a buscarlo y arreglarlo, esta vez los seguiría y vería lo qué ocurría con sus propios ojos, luego actuaría.

Continuara…

¿Qué pasará en esa comida entre Bulma y Yamcha? ¿Vegeta entrara en acción? Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14. Contratiempos parte 2. Nadie me quita lo mío.

Vegeta estaba furioso contemplando la situación, ningún hombre debía acercarse a su mujer ni ahora ni nunca, ni siquiera cuando estuvieran los dos en el otro mundo porque aniquilaría a todos. Los estaba siguiendo por todas las calles por donde iban, Vegeta era estratega, podía seguir a cualquier ser con la seguridad de no ser detectado por "el insecto" (como denomina a Yamcha), escondió su ki porque sabía que si lo detectaba haría lo que fuera por fastidiarlo haciendo alguna escenita con su mujer.

Bulma hablaba con Yamcha, le sirvió para despejar su mente, no era que estuviera feliz de estar con él pero le servía para pensar en otras cosas, de repente, ella notó como una presencia cerca de ellos, lo reconoció enseguida, sospechaba que era su marido quien estaba siguiéndolos y no se equivocaba, cuando iban a cruzar un semáforo, Vegeta sin darse cuenta se descubrió un poco y ella lo identificó de inmediato, aprovecharía la oportunidad para demostrarle que lo amaba con todo su ser e intentar arreglar las cosas.

\- Bulma ¿te parece que comamos aquí? Cuando éramos novios, veníamos mucho.

\- Como quieras, tengo hambre.

Ambos entraron y enseguida se sentaron para pedir. Vegeta se encontraba escondido en la copa de un árbol, tenía una buena vista de la mesa donde estaban los dos, así si pasaba algo actuaría enseguida, lo malo que tenía estar así es que no podía escuchar la conversación que mantenían, eso le daba mucha rabia.

Yamcha estaba nervioso, pensaba que podía tener una oportunidad con su exnovia pero notaba que Bulma tenía la mente ausente, así que decidió sacar el tema que ella estaba tratando de evitar.

\- Oye Bulma, ¿hablaste con Vegeta? – en cuanto ella escuchó esa pregunta sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, como sospechaba que su marido les estaba siguiendo, se le ocurrió una idea. De repente, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la terraza que había fuera del restaurante sentándose en una de las sillas, Yamcha la siguió perplejo, no sabía por qué hacía eso - ¿Qué haces Bulma? ¿Por qué vienes aquí fuera?

\- Ya hemos comido y el postre se toma siempre al aire libre, entra mejor – no sabía de dónde sacó una excusa tan patética y tan impropia de ella

\- Si eso es lo que quieres…

Vegeta se estaba poniendo enfermo, literalmente hablando, de ver cómo conversaban tan amigablemente, le llamó la atención que fueran a la terraza a charlar, la ventaja que ahora tenía era que podía escuchar algo de su conversación.

\- Entonces retomando lo de antes, ¿hablaste con Vegeta?

\- Sí

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que se casa conmigo porque me ama con locura y no puede vivir sin mí – mintió Bulma, ella sabía lo que su marido sentía por ella pero si le decía la verdad a su exnovio le daría motivos para que la acechara con retomar su relación y no quería.

\- Oh, pues no me esperaba esa respuesta de él…

\- ¿por qué?

\- Porque es un ser sin sentimientos, no sabe lo que es el amor

\- ¿Y tú si sabes lo que es? Te recuerdo que me ponías los cuernos

\- Eso es agua pasada, pensé que lo habías olvidado

\- Yo no olvido cuando me traicionan

\- Bulma… no te cases con él, vuelve conmigo, querré a Trunks y Bra como hijos míos, te lo juro, tendrás la familia que deseas.

No sólo Vegeta se estaba poniendo malo con las declaraciones de Yamcha sino que Bulma se estaba empezando a poner furiosa insinuando que con Vegeta no tenía la familia que ella quería, cuando iba a contestarle escuchó un fuerte golpe y se dio cuenta de que era Vegeta quien le acababa de dar un golpe a Yamcha por lo que dijo.

\- Escúchame bien porque no repito las cosas dos veces: primero, Bulma es la mujer de mi vida y la amo por eso me caso con ella y segundo, Trunks y Bra son mis hijos y nadie me quita lo que es mío y mi familia es mía. – le dio un segundo golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente y se dirigió hacia su mujer

\- No sé cómo pudiste salir con él con lo debilucho que es – dijo Vegeta

\- La verdad… yo tampoco lo sé jejeje ¿nos vamos? – dijo Bulma

\- Hmp – emitió el príncipe en afirmación a su pregunta.

Yamcha quedó semiconsciente en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor, mientras el príncipe saiyan cogía a Bulma en brazos y se iban volando.

La pareja estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, Bulma estaba abrazada a su marido mientras la sostenía, tenía un debate mental.

 _"_ _¿Qué sientes por mí, Vegeta? Necesito saberlo sí o sí"_ pensaba Bulma mirando a su marido mientras volaban.

Después de un rato volando, sin decirse ninguna palabra, Vegeta descendió en una isla, por la primera impresión, parecía desierta. La pareja se dio la espalda mutuamente esperando que uno de los dos iniciara la conversación, ante la enorme tensión que había, Bulma formuló una pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué nos seguías? – ella imaginaba el motivo pero quería oírlo de la boca de él.

\- Porque fui a la empresa a buscarte para que fuéramos a comer juntos y te vi con ese debilucho, por eso lo hice.

\- Sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, no iba serte infiel ni nada de eso, Yamcha sólo es mi amigo.

\- Lo sé, pero él todavía no lo tiene claro. – ambos se dieron la vuelta y se estaban mirando profundamente a los ojos. – querías saber por qué me caso contigo y creo que ya te respondí.

\- Sí, mi amor, perdóname por preguntarte eso, me llenaron la cabeza de dudas, ¿me perdonas?

\- Hmp… espero que esto sirva de respuesta – Vegeta cogió con ternura la cara de su amada con ambas manos y le dio un tierno y romántico beso en los labios. - ¿te vale?

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí. Volvamos a nuestra casa – Bulma emitió una sonrisa llena de felicidad, todo estaba aclarado, organizaría la boda para casarse con su príncipe de ensueño.

Al llegar a la corporación, comprobaron que los Sres. Briefs habían salido de paseo con los niños así que aprovecharon la ocasión para poder celebrar su reconciliación en su cuarto sin ser molestados.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15. No puede ser…

Habían pasado una noche maravillosa demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban, se necesitaban y lo compenetrados que estaban, estarían juntos toda la eternidad, eso pensaba Bulma cuando se despertó y vio a su marido en su cama junto a ella, eran las 9 de la mañana y le extrañó que no se hubiera ido a entrenar como era costumbre. Aprovechando el momento lo despertó dándole un sencillo pero apasionado beso en sus labios, haciendo que Vegeta abriera los ojos y contemplara a su princesa.

\- Buenos días mi amor – dijo Bulma con un tono de voz que denotaba todo el amor que sentía por él

\- Buenos días – dijo Vegeta muy tranquilo y cómodo de estar así con ella, con su princesa, su amada. - ¿Te apetece que nos duchemos juntos?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Por supuesto

Dicho y hecho, los dos disfrutaron de una ducha relajante y cómoda disfrutando de la compañía mutua, después bajaron a la cocina para desayunar con el resto de la familia.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Trunks hizo una pregunta a sus padres que los pondría en un compromiso:

\- Mamá, ayer escuché que gritabas mucho, ¿te hiciste daño o algo? – Bulma quedó petrificada ante la pregunta de su prmogenito mientras Vegeta estaba atento a madre e hijo a ver hacia dónde iba la conversación.

\- No cariño, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Bulma con mucha pausa y asustada

\- Porque te oí decirle a papá que te dolía y que lo hiciera más fuerte – en ese momento la cara de los progenitores se tiñeron de un rojo tomate que les haría competencia, como ninguno de los dos decía nada, Vegeta decidió contestar a ver si satisfacía la curiosidad de su hijo.

\- Trunks, no era tu madre, estábamos viendo una película en la habitación – esperaba que no le contradijera.

\- Ah vale, pues tenía una voz muy parecida a la de mamá, bueno, me voy al colegio, adiós mami, adiós papá.

Cuando el infante dejó a la pareja a solas, ya pudieron respirar más tranquilos.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con las paredes de nuestra habitación – dijo Bulma recuperando el ritmo cardíaco normal

\- Sí, porque si no Trunks va a abordarnos cuando sea. Tú también podías haber limitado tus gemidos

\- Perdona cariño, pero te encanta que lo haga eso te excita y mucho, me he dado cuenta hace muchos años – Vegeta no sabía que contestarle, así que decidió irse a la cámara de gravedad a entrenar y Bulma iría al laboratorio de la corporación – no tiene argumentos jejeje

Bulma estaba trabajando tranquilamente, cuando de repente, notó algo, parecía como si la habitación le daba vueltas, se fijó la hora que era y se dio cuenta que llevaba cuatro horas trabajando sin parar, así que pensó que sería cansancio.

En cuanto se levantó, se fue hacia un lado de manera abrupta, intentó caminar pero lo que consiguió fue caerse al suelo desmayada. Cuando recobró el conocimiento estaba en la cama de su habitación y Vegeta estaba con ella, le estaba poniendo un paño húmero en la frente.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

\- Te desmayaste, noté que tu ki bajó de golpe y fui directo a ver qué había pasado, te traje a nuestra cama. No quiero que te muevas en todo el día, yo me ocupó de la niña.

\- Gracias mi amor, pero tengo que terminar unos informes para mañana y hoy había quedado en ir a ver unos detalles para la boda.

\- Quédate quieta, es una orden, voy a hablar con tus padres para que se ocupen de todo – y fue a hablar con sus suegros.

Bulma se quedó acostada tal como le había ordenado su marido, se puso a pensar que por qué le dio esto, tan de repente, podía ser que ya le estuviera viniendo la menopausia pero no había leído en ningún sitio que se pudiera desmayar, aprovechó que tenía el móvil con ella y llamó a su médico para pedir cita.

Después de que lo hizo, Vegeta entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida grande.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Comida para los dos, me quedo contigo hasta que estés mejor, porque sé que vas a intentar jugármela e ir a trabajar

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Porque te conozco, come.

\- Gracias cielo.

Comieron los dos tranquilamente hablando de la boda y de lo que les gustaría.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera mi vestido?

\- Me da igual

\- A lo mejor voy desnuda y todo

\- Si quieres que te desintegre, hazlo – le revolvió las tripas que su mujer dijera eso, sabía que no iba a hacerlo, pero no le diría cómo le gustaría verla el día de su boda.

\- Era broma tonto, te va a encantar.

\- ¿Quiénes vendrán?

\- Nuestros amigos, supongo, no pensaba invitar a nadie más.

\- Dirás "tus amigos" yo no tengo de eso

\- Bueno, vale, no quiero discutir, ¿por qué no invitar a tu hermano Tarble y a su mujer? Seguro que está deseando verte y así conoce a su sobrina

\- Ya veré que hacer.

Él bajo la bandeja y los platos a la cocina y rápidamente fue al dormitorio para asegurarse que Bulma seguía allí y efectivamente, así estaba, en un momento, ella fue al baño y él se echó en cama a ver la tele y esperándola.

En el baño, Bulma estaba viendo el calendario para comprobar cuándo le había venido su última menstruación, aún hacía, relativamente, poco tiempo que su hija había nacido y ellos no habían respetado los 40 días que hay dejar después del parto sin tener relaciones sexuales y echó cuentas.

\- No puede ser… prefiero que sea eso, a que esté enferma o algo peor pero sé que a Vegeta no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. Mañana el médico me lo confirmará.

Salió del baño y se acostó con su príncipe en cama viendo la película que él estaba viendo, debía saber la verdad y si fuera lo que ella sospechaba, saber cómo decírsela a Vegeta para que no se alarmara, no era nada malo, al contrario, pero Bra aún era muy pequeña.

 _"_ _Que sea cansancio y estrés, que no una enfermedad o…"_ pensaba Bulma preocupada.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16. Una nueva oportunidad, una nueva felicidad.

Estaba de los nervios, no sabía qué pensar, por un lado estaba encantada de que pudiera estar embarazada otra vez pero por otro sabía que a su marido no le haría ninguna gracia aunque nunca se sabe, cuando le contó lo de su segundo embarazo lo había tomado realmente bien y se había hecho responsable de la situación.

\- ¿Bulma Briefs por favor? – preguntó la enfermera

\- Sí, soy yo

\- Pase a la consulta, el doctor la está esperando.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta estaba entrenando en su amada cámara de gravedad, al mismo tiempo estaba pendiente de su hija pequeña, estaba durmiendo en su cuna, Bulma, antes de irse a trabajar le había dado de comer y ahora dormía profundamente, Trunks estaba en el colegio. Estuvo pensando todo el rato en la actitud de su mujer desde el día anterior, que se había desmayado, había ocurrido situaciones parecidas de cuando estuvo embarazada de sus anteriores hijos, la idea no le gustaba del todo pero no le desagradaba tampoco, a lo mejor esta vez su genética ganaría al de los humanos, esperaría acontecimientos.

Bulma estaba de camino hacia su casa después de haber estado en la consulta del médico, había recibido una noticia inesperada, no sabía cómo debía afrontar esta situación y más importante no sabía cómo decírselo a Vegeta, esta situación no se la esperaba ni ella ni él, mientras reflexionaba estaba recordando lo que le dijo el médico.

 _Flashback_

 _El doctor estaba revisando el informe médico con los resultados de las pruebas que le había realizado a su paciente, ella estaba impaciente por saber qué iban a vislumbrar._

\- _Sra. Brief, enhorabuena, está embarazada, otra vez_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? – No podía creérselo, iba a tener un tercer bebé y de su príncipe amado, estaba feliz de que fuera eso pero inquieta y dudosa por otro, Bra, aún era muy pequeña, sólo tenía dos meses, a punto de cumplir tres, daba mucho trabajo y aunque todavía faltaba mucho para que naciera su tercer vástago no dejaba de preocuparle la situación.- ¿Está seguro? Usted me dijo que después de mi segundo embarazo, no podía volver a quedarme embarazada._

\- _Es cierto que se lo dije, pero lo más seguro es que usted y su marido no respetaran los 40 días que hay que espaciar después del parto, si lo hubieran hecho, le aseguró en un 100% que no se hubiera quedado embarazada._

\- _Entiendo, ¿qué precauciones debo tomar? Ya estoy en una edad complicada…_

\- _Las mismas de cuando fue su segundo embarazo: estar tranquila, tomárselo todo con calma, comer lo suficiente y que su marido la cuide como lo hizo en su segundo embarazo, repartir las cargas entre los dos le ayudara._

\- _Muchas gracias doctor._

\- _La veré dentro de un mes para la primera ecografía, cualquier molestia no dude en venir._

\- _Así lo haré, adiós doctor._

Aparcó el coche y entró en su casa pensando en el momento oportuno de poder hablar con su marido sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia. Fue directamente a su dormitorio para ducharse y ponerse algo más cómoda, sabía que Vegeta estaría entrenando y su hijo jugando con Goten, en cuanto a su hija, estaría durmiendo plácidamente.

Cuando terminó se echó en su cama para echar una cabezada, estaba bastante cansada, ya hablaría con su marido después.

En la cámara de gravedad, estaba Vegeta entrenando, duramente, cuando de repente sintió el ki de su mujer en el cuarto de ambos, se le hacía extraño que estuviera tan temprano en casa aunque a veces volvía a esas horas para estar más tiempo con él o con los niños, tampoco había ido a avisarlo a su cámara de gravedad, decidió que no se quedaría con la duda y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando entró vio a su mujer dormida, plácidamente, en su cómoda cama con su hermoso rostro de ángel del que él se enamoró y seguiría amando por toda la eternidad, se estaba acercando para darle un leve beso en los labios cuando, de inmediato, notó un nuevo ki que nunca había percibido en su casa, no sabía de dónde podía proceder, sólo podía verificar que era un ki fuerte, como el de un saiyan de elite, no le dio importancia y a medida que se acercaba a la boca de Bulma notó que ese ki se hacía todavía más fuerte, si cabe. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de dónde procedía: del vientre de Bulma. Puso, levemente, su mano en su barriga y notó, lo que sintió cuando fue de sus otros dos hijos, una fuerza increíble, se quedó estupefacto, ahora sí que confirmaba, sin asomo de duda, que nuevamente estaba embarazada. Se quedó en estado de schock, no podía creerlo, un tercer hijo, ahora sí que esperaba que fuera una copia de él: cabello y ojos negros y de aspecto físico similar a él, cuando se despertara ella, hablarían del tema, de momento la dejaría descansar cómodamente. Le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a su cámara de gravedad para seguir entrenando y a meditar sobre esta noticia: iba a ser padre por tercera vez, quien lo iba a decir.

 _"_ _Yo, el gran príncipe saiyan, un tercer hijo, aún no me hago a la idea, pero no me desagrada, al contrario, me alegra tener otro descendiente para poder entrenarlo y convertirlo en un guerrero de élite"_ pensaba Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba en la cámara de gravedad.

En la habitación principal, Bulma estaba despertándose de su profundo sueño, había notado los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos y eso le encantó, lo que le hizo sospechar fue el tacto que notó en el vientre ya que podía ser un problema si él se enteraba del embarazo antes de que ella le dijera algo, estaba decidida a encararlo y decírselo directamente. Estaba en la puerta de la sala de gravedad de su príncipe y estuvo entre 5-10 minutos dudando de si debía llamar o no, pero de repente, ya no le valió de nada debatirse ese detalle o no porque estaba viendo a su marido abrir la puerta de la sala.

\- Llevas un buen rato aquí fuera, ¿por qué no entras? – preguntó Vegeta dubitativo a su nerviosa esposa.

\- Es que… tengo que decirte algo… y no sabía si estabas ocupado o no – dijo Bulma intranquila por cómo debía actuar con él

\- Ya estás aquí, di lo que tengas que decir y así podré continuar entrenando – dijo él directamente a ver si metiéndole presión soltaba lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Vale, pues es que… estoy… estoy…

\- Estás ¿qué? – preguntó el príncipe impaciente

\- Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres otra vez – dijo Bulma muy rápidamente

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17. La reacción

\- Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres otra vez – dijo Bulma muy rápidamente

Aunque Vegeta ya lo sabía, se sorprendió igualmente, no se esperaba que ella se lo anunciara de esa forma, debía pensar que no se lo iba a tomar bien, lo que pasaría a continuación dejaría a Bulma sin palabras. Vegeta se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por ella y lo que quería decirle acerca del nuevo miembro de la familia, ella, en cambio, quedó sorprendida con este gesto de su marido, pensaba que le contestaría mal o se iría como hizo cuando fue de Trunks, aunque cuando se enteró del embarazo de Bra había reaccionado bastante bien.

\- Ya lo sabía Bulma, noté un fuerte ki antes cuando fui a nuestro dormitorio y supuse que era eso. Espero que esta vez nazca un niño de cabello y ojos negros. – dijo Vegeta mirando a los ojos a Bulma mientras seguían abrazados.

\- Vegeta, mi amor, gracias por tomártelo tan bien.

\- Esta vez tienes que hacerme más caso, aunque cuando estuviste embarazada de Bra, te cuidaste mucho, en esta ocasión tienes que hacerlo más en serio.

\- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, ahora sólo queda decírselo a Trunks y a mis padres, Bra es muy pequeñita y no lo iba a entender-

\- Encárgate tú, yo seguiré entrenando – dijo él mientras entraba de nuevo a la cámara de gravedad.

\- Que morro tienes, está bien, te dejaré entrenar. Cuando esté hecha la comida, te aviso.

\- Hmp – mientras él cerraba la puerta de la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma estaba feliz de que su marido se alegrara de tener otro hijo, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Iba directa a hablar con sus padres, Trunks aún estaba en el colegio y tardaría unas cuantas horas.

\- Mamá tengo algo que contarte

\- Dime hijita – dijo la Sra. Brief

\- Estoy embarazada, otra vez

\- Que alegría hija, me alegro muchísimo, no te preocupes por tener que cuidar a dos bebés, yo te ayudaré y respecto a la boda, despreocúpate, yo me encargaré de todos los detalles, pero tendremos que darnos prisa porque en pocas semanas te crecerá el vientre y no te valdrá ningún vestido o a lo mejor podemos hacer la boda después de que mi nieto nazca… - no sabía si su madre estaba emocionada por la venida de un nuevo nieto o estaba más pesada que de costumbre, no paraba de hablar y eso era algo que a Bulma le molestaba muchísimo pero ésa era una buena duda: ¿cuándo haría la boda? ¿antes o después del embarazo? Estaba claro que tenía que tomar una decisión, tratándose de su tercer hijo y de que debía tener reposo absoluto y tomarse las cosas con más calma, debería ser después del nacimiento del bebé, lo tenía que discutir con Vegeta.

\- Mamá, cálmate por favor, ya sé que estás feliz de que vas a tener otro nieto pero el tema de la boda lo tengo que consultar con Vegeta, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Sí, hijita, no te preocupes, cuando lo hayas decidido, avísame. Voy a la cocina a traer unos pastelitos. – dijo la Sra. Brief revoloteando y espolvoreando felicidad por todos lados yendo a la cocina.

 _"_ _Bueno… sólo me queda Trunks, porque mi padre se enterara por mi madre así que ni me preocupo, espero que no se lo tome mal, cuando fue de Bra no pasó nada pero a lo mejor se puede sentir desplazado…"_ pensaba Bulma preocupada por la reacción de su hijo cuando conozca la noticia.

Trunks estaba saliendo del colegio, Goten no había ido, estaba enfermo, así que decidió volver a casa volando sin que nadie lo viera y así fue. Cuando llegó a CC, fue directamente a saludar a su madre, sabía que estaría en su laboratorio, trabajando como siempre.

\- Hola mami, ya estoy en casa.

\- Hola Trunks, ven tengo que hablar contigo

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – ambos se sientan en un sofá de cuero que tenía ella en su laboratorio.

\- Verás… es que… tengo que decirte una cosa y espero que no reacciones mal.

\- Dime

\- Vas a tener otro hermanito o hermanita – Trunks se sorprendió por la noticia, su hermana todavía era pequeña y ya venía otro en camino, no le sorprendió pero tampoco le disgusto.

\- Que guay mamá, no me molesta, en serio, estoy contento de que vaya a tener otro hermano, espero que sea niño que yo quiero tener a alguien con quien entrenar.

\- Pero si para eso ya tienes a papá…

\- Sí, pero a veces se va por ahí a entrenar y no me lleva, por eso quiero que esta vez sea un niño, aún faltarían unos cuantos años pero algo es algo. – A Bulma le hizo reflexionar ese comentario de su hijo, es cierto que su marido a veces se iba a las montañas o a otros sitios con climas extremos para entrenar pero ya era hora de que llevara a Trunks con él para afianzar más la relación padre-hijo. – Bueno mamá voy a entrenar con papá.

\- Vale cielo

Y Trunks se fue con Vegeta a entrenar lo que quedaba de tarde en la cámara de gravedad, mientras Bulma se fue a descansar a la habitación principal, esta vez sí que debía tomarse las cosas con calma de verdad y haría caso a su marido, de un momento a otro cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba entrenando con su hijo Trunks, de un momento a otro, se detuvieron para tomar un breve descanso, al príncipe saiyan le mortificaba la duda de si su hijo ya sabía que iba a tener un nuevo hermano y su reacción.

\- Trunks, ¿has hablado con tu madre?

\- Sí, antes de salir a entrenar, ¿por qué?

\- Entonces, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ya me dijo que voy a tener un nuevo hermanito, aunque pienso que podíais haberos estado quietos que Bra todavía es muy pequeña – Vegeta se quedó de piedra con el comentario de su hijo, no se lo esperaba, ni en un millón de años, aún lo consideraba demasiado pequeño. – Tranquilo papá, cambia esa cara de susto, que sólo dije eso

\- Ya, ya… bueno… volvamos al entrenamiento – no es que le molestara seguir conversando con su hijo pero a lo mejor no le iba a gustar tener que dar muchas explicaciones, debido a la gran curiosidad que promulga.

Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche entrenando, Vegeta entendió que tenía que pasar más tiempo con su primogénito, ya no sólo desde que nació su princesita, sino desde siempre nunca le dedicó mucho tiempo, era una promesa que se acababa de hacer a sí mismo.

Ambos llegaron a CC, Trunks cenó algo rápido y se fue directamente a su cuarto, estaba agotado, en cambio, Vegeta fue a su habitación, le pareció extraño que no viera a Bulma por la cocina o por el salón y decidió comprobarlo. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, vio el rostro más bello y hermoso de todo el universo, nunca pensó que sería feliz teniendo la vida que tenía con su familia. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano izquierda levemente en su vientre notando el fuerte ki que desprendía su hijo, para ser tan pequeño, tenía una gran fuerza, estaba seguro que esta vez la genética funcionaría y le daría un hijo varón como él quería, sus otros dos hijos eran perfectos pero siempre tuvo esa ilusión de tener un mini él. Cuando se acercó a los labios de su reina para darle un beso leve, pero romántico, no reaccionaba, normalmente, cuando le daba un beso, estando ella dormida, siempre respondía moviendo levemente sus labios, esta vez no. Vegeta se asustó muchísimo pensando en lo peor y la zarandeo levemente hasta que consiguió despertarla del todo.

\- Vegeta, ¿qué haces? Estaba dormida

\- Encima que me preocupo porque no reaccionabas al beso, hmp – se giró dándole la espalda a ella enfadado.

\- Lo siento mi amor, es que estaba tan profundamente dormida… anda… no te enfades… - Bulma se acercaba a su marido por la espalda abrazándolo y acercando su pecho a la tan marcada espalda de él, mientras le empezaba a dar besos en el cuello, Vegeta no quería ceder, pero estaba empezando a hacerlo.

\- Hummm… Bulma… estate quieta, si sigues así no respondo de mis actos – dijo Vegeta mientras estaba empezando a gemir de gusto por lo que le hacía su mujer

\- Hazlo Vegeta, hazlo – dijo Bulma que empezó a bajar las manos hacia la entrepierna de su marido para acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, lo estaba incitando para tener una noche de pasión.

\- Ya no lo soporto más, ven aquí, esta noche no duermes – Vegeta se giró, cogió a Bulma en brazos y se dirigieron a su cama para empezar ese hermoso ritual donde se convertían en un solo ser.

\- Te amo Vegeta – dijo Bulma mientras él estaba levantando su camisa y empezando a lamer sus pechos.

\- Bulma… me encantas… mi reina… - dijo entre gemidos y besos en el cuerpo de su amada.

Pasaron toda la noche disfrutándose mutuamente, Vegeta siempre la trató con cuidado, desde la primera vez que intimaron pero esta vez lo hizo con mucha más delicadeza debido a su estado.

Faltan unos meses para la boda, Bulma tenía que organizar todo pero el nuevo miembro de la familia cambiaba la perspectiva, ¿qué decisión debían tomar? ¿posponer la boda hasta que nazca su hijo o casarse antes de que nazca?

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18. ¿Niño o niña?

Habían pasado cinco meses, Bulma aún no tenía una tripa muy grande pero se le empezaba a notar, de momento todo iba bien, hoy tenía ecografía y le podían confirmar si iba a ser niño o niña. Después de una conversación con su marido, decidieron posponer la boda hasta después del nacimiento de su vástago.

 _Flashback_

 _Después de una, de tantas noches de pasión, Bulma se estaba despertando de un relajante y reconfortante sueño, giró su cuerpo y Vegeta estaba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, ella pensaba que no lo encontraría porque había ido a entrenar, se acercó a él dándole un beso en sus labios para despertarlo. Vegeta, al notarlo, se fue despertando poco a poco._

\- _Buenos días Vegeta_

\- _Hmp… ¿Qué hora es?_

\- _Las 9.00 a.m._

\- _Pufff… me he quedado dormido, tendría que haberme despertado a las 7.00 a.m. para ir a entrenar._

\- _No te quejes que hemos disfrutado de una noche mágica y pasional_

\- _Hmp… algo bueno tiene que tener despertarse tarde ¿no? – Vegeta emitió una leve sonrisa, se acercó a su mujer y se dieron besos pasionales hasta que Bulma lo detuvo porque quería preguntarle algo._

\- _Vegeta, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? ¿retrasamos la boda o seguimos adelante y nos casamos antes de que nazca el bebé?_

\- _Hmp… sabes que quiero que nos casemos, pero ahora estás embarazada y lo primero de todo sois tú y el bebé. – Bulma se quedó sorprendida que Vegeta pensara así, estaba encantada con la actitud de su marido._

\- _Está bien, cariño. Nos casaremos cuando nazca el bebé, pero me tienes que cuidar mucho eh! – mientras decía esto, sonreía y le guiño un ojo provocando que Vegeta se sonrojara y se fuera directo a la ducha._

 _Fin del flashback_

La cita del médico la tenía por la tarde, esperaba que no costara mucho convencer a su marido para que la acompañara, estaba en su despacho pensando sobre eso, cuando oyó a alguien que pedía permiso para entrar.

\- Adelante

\- Hola Bulma, ¿cómo estás?

\- Ah, eres tú Yamcha, ¿qué tal? – no estaba muy emocionada por verle después de todo lo ocurrido con él, ahora lo veía como un conocido o un mero amigo sin mayor importancia.

\- Bien, vaya, parece que has engordado un poco ¿no?

\- Gracias por la apreciación. – dijo irónicamente Bulma, le había molestado el comentario.

\- Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado?

\- Estoy embarazada y antes de que se te ocurra decir alguna tontería, Vegeta es el padre.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar cayendo en el mismo error? 

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Lo que has oído, no te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que tenéis un hijo, me imposibilita la opción de que volvamos a estar juntos

\- A ver si lo entiendes: hace muchos años que esa opción está completamente descartada, amo a Vegeta, nos amamos y jamás me separaré de él ni él de mí.

\- Sólo voy a decirte una cosa: espero que ese niño que estás esperando, no nazca.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Eres un desalmado, fuera de mi despacho y de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte.

\- Pero… Bulma…

\- FUERA

Y Yamcha se fue. Ella estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de su exnovio, no esperaba que dijera una cosa tan horrible, de repente, todo le empezó a dar vueltas y cayó al suelo, redonda.

Al cabo de un rato, Bulma se despertó en la cama de un hospital, cuando pudo despejar su vista, se fijó que Vegeta estaba con ella, a su lado, él estaba mirando por la ventana esperando que ella abriera los ojos.

\- Vegeta – dijo muy suave pero débilmente Bulma, tenía que reposar

\- Bulma, por fin te has despertado – dijo él acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de ella – estás en el hospital, te desmayaste en el despacho y me avisaron. ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde? Necesito dormir más, por favor – le dio la espalda a su marido y se quedó dormida nuevamente

\- Hmp - A Vegeta no le convencía la actitud de su mujer, algo tuvo que pasar para que ella llegara a ese estado y lo iba a averiguar. De un momento a otro, entró el doctor en la habitación y se acercó a hablar con Vegeta.

\- Buenas tardes Señor, ya tenemos el resultado de las pruebas.

\- Habla – ordenó Vegeta

\- La Sra. Bulma y el bebé están bien los dos, fue una fuerte subida de tensión por suerte no afectó al bebé, de haber sido algo más grave, hubiera sufrido un aborto – esa palabra a Vegeta se le clavó en el cerebro, no quería que ocurriera eso ni ahora ni nunca y a ningún miembro de su familia.

\- ¿Qué pudo provocar la subida de tensión? – preguntó el príncipe

\- Pudo haberlo desencadenado una fuerte ola de estrés acumulado, trabajar mucho, disgustos, discusiones… hay múltiples opciones. Por cierto, ya sabemos el sexo del bebé, ¿quiere saberlo?

\- Sí, por supuesto

\- Va a tener un fuerte niño – el príncipe se llenó de orgullo sabiendo que iba a tener otro niño, ahora lo que quedaba por saber es si sería igual que él físicamente, le entró una alegría inmensa interiormente, aunque no lo reflejara en su rostro – me pasaré mañana a la misma hora para hacer la última revisión y si todo va bien, mañana mismo podrán irse a casa.

\- Hmp – Vegeta dio por terminada la conversación, le dio la espalda al doctor y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de su mujer. La duda le comía por dentro.

 _"_ _Mi reina, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? No tenía mucho trabajo y lo más importante lo está haciendo su padre para que no se estrese. Tengo que averiguarlo. A lo mejor alguien la provocó y desencadenó en esto. Hmp. Si alguien se ha atrevido a hacer esto, no vivirá para contarlo. Nadie hace daño a mi Bulma, ni a mi familia"_ pensaba Vegeta muy enfadado e intrigado mientras veía a su mujer dormir plácidamente, tenía que descansar. Después de un par de horas, el príncipe saiyan se quedó dormido velando a su mujer en silencio.

Bulma se despertó después de un largo y regenerador sueño, al principio no se acordaba de dónde estaba, pero luego recordó que se había desmayado y que estaba en el hospital, cuando giró la cabeza vio que estaba Vegeta dormido en el sillón, no se podía creer que hubiera estado toda la noche con ella.

 _"_ _Mi príncipe, ha estado cuidando de mí toda la noche, cada día lo amo más y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Tengo que hacer algo con Yamcha, no voy a permitir que me siga haciendo daño, procuraré que Vegeta no sepa nada, sería capaz de matarlo"_ pensaba ella sin darse cuenta de que su marido ya se había despertado, cuando se sintió observada, giró la vista y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Había mezcla de preocupación, miedo, desconcierto, duda pero sobre todo había: AMOR. El amor que los dos sienten uno por el otro.

Vegeta se levantó y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó él

\- Mejor, estoy más descansada, ¿y tú? ¿cansado?

\- No, incómodo, ese sillón es insoportable, no dormí muy bien

\- ¿Hablaste con el médico?

\- Sí, está todo bien pero tienes que hacer reposo, hablaré con tu padre para que se haga cargo de todo hasta que nazca el niño

\- Vegeta no es necesario, yo puedo… - se dio cuenta de un detalle que acababa de mencionar él - ¿has dicho "niño"? ¿Vamos a tener otro niño? – dijo Bulma felizmente.

\- Sí, un niño. Los dos estáis bien, pero necesitas mucho reposo

\- Vegeta, ¡qué felicidad, mi amor!, ¿estás contento?

\- Hmp

\- Lo tomaré como un "sí" – ella se incorporó y se dieron un beso fugaz y pasional.

\- Anda, come, que necesitáis alimentaros

Pasó el día hasta que llegó la tarde, el doctor los visitó y le dio el alta a Bulma, pero también le dio la baja de maternidad, eso significaba, que no podía ir a trabajar en la empresa pero nadie le niega que lo haga en casa, pero tendría que hacerlo con mucha calma, también tiene que ocuparse de sus otros dos hijos, sobre todo de Bra, que aún era muy pequeña, pero también sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus padres y sobre todo de su marido, él la cuidaría a ella.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19. El tan esperado nacimiento

Bulma estaba ya casi de ocho meses de embarazo, tenía una gran barriga, no como la de Bra, pero era bastante abultada. Desde que salió del hospital, se quedó en casa, sólo salía para pasear, cualquier actividad de ocio, muchas veces acompañada de su marido y sus hijos, tuvo tiempo para cuidar a sus hijos, sobre todo a la niña de la casa, ya casi tenía 10 meses, Trunks la ayudaba muchas veces, Vegeta también, el problema vendría después, cuando el niño naciera, entre la boda y el nuevo miembro no iba a tener tiempo pero su marido ya le había dicho que él la ayudaría. Estaba leyendo un libro en la terraza de su casa tumbada en una tumbona con un vestido muy holgado, era una tarde muy agradable, Vegeta estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad estaba atento al ki de Bulma y al del bebé, desde que salió del hospital aquella vez, estuvo más vigilante y cuidadoso que de costumbre, aún no sabía por qué Bulma se había desmayado en su despacho pero no quería presionarla para averiguarlo por su salud y la de Vegeta Jr., habían decidido ponerle ese nombre era hora de que uno de sus hijos llevara un nombre saiyan.

Bulma estaba tranquila, hasta que sonó su teléfono móvil, cuando vio el nombre que reflejaba en su pantalla se empezó a inquietar, no quería contestarle así que dejó el móvil donde estaba y siguió leyendo, pero volvió a sonar y así una y otra vez hasta que, después de 5 veces, decidió contestar de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy descansando, necesito tranquilidad

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿estás sordo? Te lo acabo de decir.

\- Lo siento, solo quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió en tu despacho, me llené de ira

\- Eso no me vale, estuviste a punto de provocarme un aborto por la tensión que acumulé

\- Pero…

\- Ni pero ni nada, déjame en paz – y colgó el teléfono, sabía que no debía enfadarse por su niño pero no pudo evitarlo. Como tampoco pudo evitar que estuviera alguien escondido escuchando la conversación, Vegeta había percibido el aumento de ki de su mujer y fue a corroborar que estaba bien, cuando vio que estaba hablando por teléfono decidió quedarse para saber de qué se trataba, supuso quien era el que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, decidió actuar. Emprendió vuelo hacia su destino, esta vez, planeaba hacer sufrir a ese miserable, estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo por culpa de ese insecto. Cuando llegó, entró sigilosamente en el piso para no ser detectado, de repente, escuchó ruidos en uno de los dormitorios cuando abrió la puerta, confirmó lo que estaba haciendo: ese insecto estaba con una chica en la cama, a Vegeta le dio mucho asco pensar que un tipejo como ése había estado con su mujer, él se dio cuenta de la presencia del príncipe y empezó a sentir terror por su cuerpo.

\- Vegeta… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con voz temblorosa, imaginándose por qué estaba él allí, mientras tanto, la chica estaba recogiendo sus cosas y salió sigilosamente de la casa.

\- ¿Tú que crees? Voy a hacerte pagar por hacer daño a Bulma y a mi hijo

\- Espera Vegeta, ella ya me sacó de su vida para siempre, no quiere saber nada más de mí, por favor no me mates

\- ¿Matarte? Sería un gustazo para mí acabar con tu miserable existencia, pero seré benévolo y sólo te retorceré los huesos un poco.

\- Espera, por favor, no me hagas nada, ya no volveré a acercarme a ella, lo juro… espera…

Y así el príncipe estuvo dándole una buena paliza durante un buen rato, eso sí, sin dejar pistas que lo pudieran descubrir. Cuando terminó le dijo:

\- No vuelvas a acercarte JAMÁS a mi familia, si no acabaré con tu existencia de una vez por todas – y emprendió vuelo a CC.

Bulma estaba en la cocina tomando un té caliente y preguntándose dónde estaría Vegeta, desde la hora de la comida que no lo veía y no estaba entrenando.

\- ¿dónde estará este hombre? Espero que no se fuera con Whis y Goku a entrenar… - dijo en voz alta y enseguida se asustó por un ruido que escuchó en el jardín, cuando salió para corroborar qué era, se fijó en que era su marido quien había regresado.

\- Vegeta, ¿dónde te habías metido? Pensé que estabas entrenando en la cámara de gravedad…

\- Fui a resolver un asunto, siento haber tardado tanto

\- ¿Qué asunto? Vegeta, ¿me estás escuchando? – él no le estaba haciendo caso, después de su contestación se estaba dirigiendo al interior de la gran mansión dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio para darse una ducha no quería tener ningún olor o algo que delatara lo que había hecho, sabía que su mujer no le echaría la bronca pero no quería arriesgarse. Bulma se quedó pensativa intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a Vegeta.

 _"_ _¡Qué raro está!, se va sin decirme nada y vuelve y también sin decirme dónde estuvo ni nada. A ver si… no, no es posible… le preguntaré"_ pensaba ella muy preocupada y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que estaba en el dormitorio principal dándose una ducha, eso le hizo saltar las alarmas, todavía más.

 _"_ _No, no, que no sea eso por favor…"_ estaba a punto de llorar cuando Vegeta salió y se fijó en la cara de ella, preocupado, se acercó rápidamente y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bulma? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él preocupado

\- ¿Dónde estuviste Vegeta? ¿Me estás engañando con otra? – A Vegeta casi le sale el corazón del pecho por la inhóspita pregunta, no se esperaba que ella pensara que él le sería infiel, jamás haría eso, la única mujer en su vida era ella, su princesa.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te vas toda la tarde sin decirme nada, vuelves de noche y te duchas…

\- ¿Y por eso tengo que serte infiel? No, no lo soy, jamás lo sería, eres la mujer de mi vida, no te haría eso jamás, mírame Bulma, mira mis ojos – ella no quería por si llegaba a percibir algo que ella no querría confirmar y al final lo hizo. En los ojos de su marido, había sinceridad y sobre todo, amor, amor por ella.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

\- Está bien, te lo diré, pero no quiero ni una sola bronca.

\- Vale – dijo Bulma temerosa por lo que le diría.

\- Fui a casa de Yamcha a darle una paliza

\- ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

\- A mí nada, pero escuché tu conversación cuando te llamó por teléfono y fui a darle su merecido, por culpa suya, casi perdemos a nuestro hijo y tenía que hacérselo pagar. – fue un descuido de ella, nunca sospechó que él hubiera escuchado su conversación, en el fondo, le pareció tierno que su marido actuara así.

\- Lo siento mi amor, no te dije nada porque sabía que harías algo así y como lo eché de mi vida…

\- Ya Bulma, eso fue lo que me dijo, aun así debiste decírmelo, cualquier cosa que os ocurra a vosotros debes decírmelo, somos una familia ¿no?

\- Sí, mi amor, una familia, perdóname

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, siento haberte preocupado, no era mi intención que pensaras lo que no era.

\- Menos mal que estamos solos en casa porque normalmente, tú no eres así jejeje

\- Aprovecha entonces jeje – Vegeta emitió una leve sonrisa a su mujer y se acercó para darle un hermoso beso que simbolizaba mucho para ellos. Como ya era muy tarde, Bulma preparó algo rápido de cena y se fueron a cama a descansar, Vegeta tenía abrazada a Bulma con las manos en su vientre sintiendo cómo su hijo se movía inquieto, ya demostraba ser así, pero esa noche se estaba pasando.

A mitad de la noche, ella se encontraba más rara de lo normal, el bebé estaba demasiado inquieto y empezaba a tener ciertos dolores que ella conocía perfectamente, debido a sus anteriores embarazos, de un momento a otro, los dolores cesaron y respiro más tranquila, pero en cuanto menos se lo esperaba estaban de vuelta y así sucesivamente durante 30 minutos, en ese transcurso podía soportarlo sin despertar a su marido pero no le quedó más remedio que despertarlo para que la llevara al hospital.

\- Vegeta despierta por favor, me duele mucho – ante esa petición se despertó enseguida.

\- Tranquila, te llevaré al hospital de inmediato, respira

\- Espera… auuu… ni se te ocurra llevarme en tus brazos volando, tendrás que coger uno de los coches de la corporación.

\- Vale, voy a buscar las llaves, espera y respira – el príncipe salió a buscar las llaves, aunque no tenía carné de conducir, sabía cómo se manejaba un coche sin mayor dificultad. Cuando las encontró, subió rápidamente a la habitación para buscar su mujer, cuando entró, dedujo que ya estaba en un estado muy avanzado por la cara de sufrimiento de Bulma. – Vamos, enseguida llegaremos al hospital

La verdad es que no había tardado más de 15 minutos en llegar, por suerte la clínica estaba bastante cerca y no tenían que atravesar toda la ciudad. Cuando llegaron los médicos pusieron a Bulma en una camilla y se la llevaron, Vegeta se quedó en la sala de espera.

Habían pasado tres horas, no sabía nada de ella ni del niño, lo único que pudo hacer para controlar los nervios es detectar el ki de ambos, que por el momento, era completamente normal, no había habido grandes variaciones, estaba caminando, de lado a lado, por la sala de espera, estaba muy inquieto, no sabía qué hacer hasta que tuviera noticias de los dos. Había pensado en un momento en llamar a Kakarot para que le hiciera compañía, pero desecho la idea completamente, lo único que haría sería estorbar. Tampoco había avisado ni a Trunks ni a sus suegros con todo el lío, no había tenido tiempo pero no quería que estuvieran con él poniéndolo nervioso. El tiempo pasaba, pasaba y pasaba… hasta que una enfermera se acercó al príncipe:

\- Es el Señor Vegeta, ¿verdad?

\- Hmp… sí – contestó el príncipe desconfiado

\- Su mujer ya ha dado a luz, es un niño precioso y muy fuerte, puede pasar a verla, ya la hemos subido a la habitación.

\- ¿Y mi hijo?

\- En media hora, lo llevarán a la habitación de su mujer, venga conmigo por favor – la enfermera guio a Vegeta hasta la habitación donde estaba Bulma.

Antes de entrar, él estaba nervioso, cuando nació Trunks, él estaba en el espacio entrenando, cuando fue el nacimiento de su hija, sólo fue a recogerlas al hospital, pero esta vez era diferente, había estado esperando el momento para ver los primeros instantes de su hijo y de poder apoyar a su mujer después del esfuerzo. Cuando entró vio que su mujer estaba despierta, leyendo una revista, se acercó despacio a ella, se cruzaron las miradas de ambos, eran miradas de amor, verdadero, puro y sincero, Vegeta se dejó llevar por los bellos ojos de ella y se dieron un profundo beso.

\- ¿cómo estás? – preguntó él

\- Bien, cansada, fue bastante duro pero en un ratito conoceremos a nuestro pequeño

\- Hmp – alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación: era la enfermera, ya traía al nuevo príncipe de la familia real, ambos padres estaban con el corazón en un puño, cuando acercó el bebé a Bulma, ella le destapó un poco su cabecita y Vegeta sintió el más profundo de los asombros: era una copia clara de él: tenía la forma de su pelo, de color negro, sus ojos también lo era, incluso su mirada.

\- Mira es clavado a ti, ya tengo dos Vegetas jejeje – dijo felizmente ella

\- Es increíble. Hola hijo, soy papá – el niño dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, parecía como si lo estuviera analizando, algo muy característico de él.

\- Jajajaja me encanta cómo te está mirando – de repente, el niño empezó a ponerse inquieto y nervioso, era señal de que tenía hambre así que Bulma destapó un poco su pecho para que su bebé pudiera mamar. – tiene tu apetito, no sé de qué me extraña siendo saiyans.

\- Es el apetito que debe tener alguien de la realeza de la mejor raza guerrera – dijo orgulloso Vegeta

\- No esperaba menos – Bulma le guiño un ojo a su marido – tienes que llamar a Trunks y a mis padres, no saben nada ¿verdad?

\- No, no los llamé, preferí estar solo sino me habrían vuelto loco.

\- Más tarde los llamas, ¿vale?

\- Hmp

Así estuvieron los padres y el bebé, hasta que cayó la noche y era hora de dormir, Vegeta se quedaría con ellos hasta que le dieran el alta a Bulma, como ella estaba todavía muy dolida, el príncipe cogió a su retoño y lo puso en su cuna para que durmiera, tenía las manos temblorosas, aunque tenía un semblante fuerte, acababa de nacer y tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Cuando lo dejó en la cuna, le acarició, muy sutilmente, la cabeza y le dijo algo en su oído:

\- Bienvenido hijo mío

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20. Uno más en la familia

Habían pasado tres días desde que nació Vegeta Jr., Bulma estaba recogiendo sus cosas en la habitación del hospital, el bebé estaba en su cuna, despierto esperando que alguien lo cogiera en brazos, en este breve período de tiempo, el niño demostró ser un clon de Vegeta, era demandante de afecto y de atención y siempre cuando él quería.

Ella miraba a su pequeño retoño y no paraba de repetirse que es uno de los seres más hermosos de todos, no podía creer cómo cambió su vida desde que conoció a su marido, es la mujer más feliz de todo el universo, tenía tres hijos fuertes y preciosos y una pareja que la amaba cada día más y la única en su duro corazón.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de repente: era Vegeta. Iba a buscar a su familia para ir a casa, los demás integrantes de la familia ya estaban más que enterados de la noticia del nuevo miembro: felicidad absoluta.

\- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó Vegeta

\- Sí, estoy en ello, coge a Vegeta Jr., creo que me está mandando una mirada de atención o de que lo cojan en brazos.

\- Hmp – emitió él dirigiéndose hacia su hijo pequeño. Lo cogió en brazos e inmediato notó una sensación que tuvo con sus otros dos hijos pero esta vez fue algo más que una sensación, fue una conexión entre padre e hijo.

\- Ya estoy Vegeta, ¿nos vamos?

\- Hmp – emitió él mientras salían del hospital de camino a su hogar.

En Capsule Corp, estaba la familia Brief impaciente por el esperado retorno de su hija y de la llegada de su nuevo nieto y hermano, respectivamente. Los Sres. Briefs estaban con una enorme pancarta que ponía "Bienvenido bebé" y los niños de la casa estaban sentados en el sofá esperando pacientemente a sus padres, pero parecía que Bra no estaba tan contenta como de costumbre, desde que nació el bebé había variado muchísimo su humor, y lo que su amado padre no sabía, era que ella sabía detectar el ki y desde que notó el de su hermano menor, había empeorado su carácter al saber de un nuevo rival disputando el amor de sus padres.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de abrió dando paso a una feliz pareja con su pequeño retoño. Enseguida todos reaccionaron:

\- Oh! Mi pequeño nieto, es guapísimo, es como su padre – dijo la Sra. Brief viendo al pequeño.

\- Sí, es igualito a Vegeta, felicidades hijos – felicitó el doctor Brief a la pareja

\- Trunks, Bra… venir a conocer a vuestro hermano – anunció Bulma. Ambos hermanos se acercaron, Trunks con Bra en sus brazos.

\- ¡Vaya! Es un clon de papá y seguro que saca su mal genio… - pusó una cara muy rara el primogénito, imaginando a su hermano siendo un hombre, hecho y derecho, como su padre.

\- No es para tanto Trunks, además acaba de nacer

\- Sí, mamá. Bra, mira es nuestro hermanito – La niña de la casa no quería ver al bebé, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Algo ocurrió entre ambos hermanos: Bra miró atentamente a Vegeta Jr., vio que era igualito a su padre, enseguida notó una ternura que no explicaba pero lo mismo le pasaba al pequeñin al ver a su hermana, aunque acabara de nacer, se dio cuenta de que era igualita a su madre. Los dos, internamente, se jurarían que se protegerían mutuamente aunque nunca lo admitirían, en algo tenían que parecerse a Vegeta.

\- Bulma deberías descansar, lleva al bebé a la cuna y yo me encargo de los niños – ordenó Vegeta a su mujer, sabía que todavía estaba muy cansada y necesitaba reposo.

\- Está bien, luego venís los dos a mi cuarto y jugamos un rato

\- Vale mamá, llevaré a Bra a la sala de juegos. Vamos enana – ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia allá.

La pareja se dirigió a la habitación del infante para que lo dejarán en su cuna, Bulma se sorprendió de cómo era la habitación: era un espacio indicado para un niño saiyan, con tonos neutrales en las paredes y muy espaciosa, como todas las habitaciones de la mansión.

\- ¿La has decorado tú, Vegeta?

\- No, lo hizo tu madre, yo sólo revisé. No iba a permitir cursiladas en el cuarto de mi hijo.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. Bueno hijo, ahora tienes que dormir, a la cunita – depositó al bebé que enseguida se quedó dormido, estaba muy cansado por todas las emociones. La pareja abandonó la habitación.

Los dos se fueron a su habitación, Vegeta pretendía ir a entrenar después de dejar a Bulma en cama, descansando pero no fue así.

\- Vegeta, ahora que ha nacido nuestro hijo, volveré a retomar la organización de la boda.

\- Espera unos días a recuperarte del todo

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ya no quieres casarte? - preguntó enfadada

\- Claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero el esperar unos días más, no va a cambiar nada, ¿no? – ella lo meditó un momento y tenía razón, había esperado nueve meses por el embarazo, no pasaba nada por esperar unos días más.

\- Tienes razón, pero después de mi reposo me ayudarás con los niños, tres medio saiyans no serán tan fáciles de llevar.

\- Hmp, tranquila, yo te ayudaré – Se dio por vencido y se echó con su mujer en cama para descansar, pusieron la televisión a ver una película, pero enseguida se quedaron dormidos, eran muchas emociones juntas en tan poco tiempo, necesitaban descansar cómodamente, no sabían qué cosas podían pasar hasta el día de su boda.

Continuara…

Hola a todos, es un poco corto pero así voy avanzando algo, nos vemos en el siguiente J


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21. Otra vez problemas

Habían transcurrido 4 meses desde el nacimiento de Vegeta Jr., la situación no podía estar mejor para la familia Briefs: Trunks entrenada e iba al colegio, los pequeños de la casa habían conseguido formar cierta camarería y a veces hacían travesuras, los Sres. Briefs iban y venían con sus típicos viajes y la pareja estrella estaba feliz, Vegeta entrenaba y cuidaba a los niños y Bulma trabajaba en la empresa y preparaba la boda, además de pasar tiempo con sus hijos y marido por las noches.

Una mañana, Bulma había cogido el día libre para descansar, había tenido mucho trabajo acumulado los días pasados y necesitaba relajarse, estaba en el sofá echada, los niños estaban en la sala de juegos y Vegeta entrenando, de repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta, fue a ver quién llamaba y se sorprendió al instante (negativamente).

\- Hola Bulma, ¿qué tal?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte después de lo que pasó hace unos años – había aparecido, una rival declarada de Bulma, era una mujer hermosa, alta, de cabello negro largo y con un buen cuerpo, se llama Vanesa. Pertenecía a una corporación rival y nunca le gustó Bulma.

\- Mujer, no sé por qué te pones así, creí que ya éramos amigas.

\- No, no lo somos, ahora por favor, vete de mi casa.

\- Fui a la empresa y me dijeron que te habías tomado el día libre, una empresaria nunca se toma días libres.

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, vete – en ese momento, Vegeta apareció detrás de su mujer, había parado su entrenamiento porque había escuchado ruidos y salió a comprobar si ocurría algo malo, en ese instante, Vanesa quedó hipnotizada con el príncipe, por ver su cuerpo lleno de sudor y muy entrenado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Bulma? – preguntó Vegeta

\- No, mi amor, es esta mujer que no se va de nuestra casa

\- ¿Es tu marido? Me habían dicho que tenías pareja pero no formalizada, debo decir que es demasiado hombre para ti, es muy atractivo – A Vegeta le molestó el comentario, él era el hombre indicado para Bulma, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que le dijo eso a su mujer: quería ligar con él pero el príncipe de los saiyans no se deje vapulear por nada ni nadie.

\- ¿Y esta gallina loca? ¿Quién es, Bulma?

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- Gallina loca, ¿te lo repito? – Bulma tenía ganas de reírse por el comentario de su marido, sabía que nadie podía quitarle a su hombre, pero el miedo nunca se le iría del todo.

\- Es una rival de la corporación que, desde que éramos niñas, no deja de incordiar e intentar quitarme todo lo que quiero y tengo.

\- No confundas "quitar" con "coger lo que me pertenece" y lo repito "tu pareja es demasiado hombre para ti" – A Vegeta se le hinchó la vena que tenía en la frente por volver a escuchar ese comentario y salió por la tangente

\- Mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que te elimine de este mundo y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer – dio media vuelta y fue dirección a la cocina a beber algo

\- Ya has oído a mi marido, lárgate

\- Hum… volveremos a vernos, tenlo por seguro – y Vanesa se fue.

Bulma cerró la puerta y fue directa a la cocina a ver a Vegeta. Cuando llegó vio que él estaba de espaldas a ella bebiendo agua y se fijó en su trabajada de espalda, totalmente musculosa, se maravilló enseguida, siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez fue mejor, se acercó por detrás abrazándolo y empezó a darle besos en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces Bulma? ¿a qué viene esto? – Vegeta empezaba a emitir leves gemidos por los besos de su reina en el cuello

\- Viene a que quiero estar con mi marido y que te amo con todo mi ser – le cogió de la mano, le dio la vuelta y se besaron en los labios durante un buen rato. En medio de todo, Vegeta cogió a su mujer en brazos y se fueron al sofá del salón a seguir besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al cabo de un rato, estaban los dos en el sofá, echados uno al lado de otro, abrazados y disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

\- ¿Por qué vino esa mujer? ¿Qué quería? – preguntó Vegeta

\- No lo sé, dijo que fue a ver si estaba en la empresa y que por eso vino, nunca me gustó tratar con ella, siempre trató de quitarme todo lo que tengo…

\- Tranquila, si quiere intentar algo, la eliminaré. – Bulma sonrió ante el comentario de su príncipe. Enseguida retomaron sus juegos terminándolos bajo la ducha. Pasaron una noche de ensueño.

Al día siguiente, ella se despertó después de que el despertador sonara repetidas veces, terminó por apagarlo y girar su cuerpo para encontrarse con el de su marido, durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Buenos días mi amor – le dijo ella dándole un leve beso en los labios para despertarlo.

\- Hmp… buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

\- Las 09.00 a.m. hay que levantarse, tengo una reunión en dos horas

\- Y yo tengo que ir a entrenar

\- Por cierto, después del trabajo voy a ir a un sitio a ver unos decorados para nuestra boda, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- Querer no quiero, pero si no accedo eres capaz de echármelo en cara…

\- Oye… - protestó Bulma

\- Prométeme que no perderé mucho tiempo de entrenamiento

\- Lo prometo – dijo Bulma dándole un beso a Vegeta, que enseguida reaccionó cogiendo a su mujer en brazos dirigiéndose a la ducha.

En Capsule Corp

Bulma estaba terminando de ultimar unos documentos para la próxima junta directiva y le vino a la cabeza a Vegeta y su vida, nunca pensó en tener la maravillosa vida que tenía ahora, pensaba en todo eso, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, hubiera preferido no dar permiso para entrar porque la última persona que deseaba ver:

\- Hola Bulma

\- Hola Vanesa, ¿qué quieres?

\- Nada mujer, venía a preguntarte si vas a venir a la cena de esta noche de las corporaciones, sabes que es un gran evento

\- Se me había olvidado, de todas formas, no voy a ir, te recuerdo que tengo familia, además no se lo he dicho a mi marido

\- Parece que estás sometida a él, ¿acaso no tienes libertad para hacer lo que quieras?

\- Sí, tengo libertad pero siempre quiero contar con él. Somos uno.

\- Oh! Qué bonito y que cursilada, tú misma, sólo te digo una cosa: hay hombres atractivos y todos van a ser para mí. Adiós Bulma

\- Adiós – dijo Bulma aliviada porque se había marchado.

 _"_ _Qué tipa tan molesta, ¿qué piensa? ¿qué va a conseguir que le sea infiel a Vegeta? No me conoce lo suficiente"_ pensaba Bulma muy enfadada cuando vio que su marido entraba por la puerta.

\- Acabó de ver a esa tipa, ¿qué quería? – preguntó Vegeta

\- Nada, molestarme como es costumbre en ella, termino y nos vamos

\- Hmp – emitió Vegeta mientras se sentaba en un sofá de cuero negro que tenía Bulma en su despacho.

Después de media hora acabando de revisar los papeles, la pareja se iba a ver aquellos arreglos para su boda, ambos estaban felices, disfrutaban de un maravilloso día, los dos juntos como pareja.

Fueron a una cafetería a tomar algo antes de ir a casa, cuando Bulma recibió una llamada de su secretaria:

\- Dígame

\- …

\- No, no voy a ir a esa cena, iba hace muchos años y siempre volvía enfadada

\- …

\- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero ir

\- …

\- Disculpa mi ausencia y ya está

\- …

\- Vale, adiós

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Vegeta

\- Mi secretaria diciéndome lo de la cena de esta noche de las corporaciones

\- ¿Te refieres a esa cena que dejaste de ir desde que estamos juntos?

\- Sí, a ésa. Siempre salgo de esa cena de mal humor y no me apetece ir

\- ¿Y si fuéramos los dos?

\- Cariño, te lo agradezco pero aun así no iría…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hay demasiadas mujeres y te comerían con los ojos, entonces habría una masacre. – A Vegeta le encantó el comentario de su mujer en referencia a su atractivo.

\- Mujer, sabes que las demás no me importan, sólo me importas tú. A mí me pasaría lo mismo contigo, habría demasiados hombres y tendría que romper muchos huesos.

\- Jejeje cierto mi amor, ¿de verdad quieres que vayamos?

\- Es tu decisión, si vamos, yo voy contigo y no pienso separarme de ti, nunca lo haría.

\- Lo pensaré, aún queda tiempo. Gracias mi amor.

Y los dos se dieron un profundo beso romántico demostrándose lo mucho que se aman mutuamente.

 _"_ _No me apetece nada ir, pero también es cierto que si no voy la corporación quedará mal, estos años que no he ido siempre fueron mis padres, por eso no me preocupe, pero esta vez no puedo contar con ellos… ¡Qué fastidio!"_

 _"_ _Espero que decida no ir a esa estúpida cena, no quiero tener que matar a nadie. Bulma es mía, sólo mía y yo soy de ella"_

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22. La fiesta

Vegeta estaba de mal humor, Bulma había decidido acudir a la fiesta de las corporaciones, no le hacía mucha gracia ni el que fuera ni el acompañarla, más que nada porque no soportaba ese tipo de actos pero iba a ir por ella, eso es lo único que le importa. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, zapatos elegantes de piel negra, corbata roja y con el símbolo de la casa real del planeta Vegeta, lo mando hacer hace muchos años y cuando iba a un acto de este estilo, siempre lo llevaba y había hecho varios para dárselo a cada miembro de su familia.

El príncipe de los saiyans estaba esperando a su mujer, estaba acabando de arreglarse para esa absurda fiesta o eso dijo hace 30 minutos, para matar el tiempo fue a ver qué estaban haciendo sus tres hijos: fue al dormitorio de Trunks y comprobó que estaba estudiando, o eso parecía, últimamente no había ido muy bien en los estudios y la charla que tuvo con Bulma lo hizo espabilar, de inmediato fue al cuarto de su princesita, la pequeña estaba durmiendo en su cuna, en un breve período de tiempo la trasladarían a una cama infantil ya no tenía edad para dormir en una cuna, y por último, vio a su hijo menor, Vegeta Jr., también estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cunita, pero, por alguna extraña razón, la curiosidad le pudo y vio cómo dormía su hijito, igualito a él, con el ceño relajado pero no perdía la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Después de comprobar cómo estaban sus hijos, volvió al salón a esperar a su reina.

Pasados 15 minutos y de hacer zapping dos veces en la televisión, Bulma había llegado al salón donde la esperaba su marido, Vegeta quedó con la boca abierta, realmente estaba atractiva: llevaba un vestido largo, de color blanco, con una abertura en la espalda y totalmente tapada por delante con unos tirantes muy finos, quedó maravillado con su mujer, Bulma se dio cuenta y aprovechó para dar un beso fogoso a su esposo.

\- Veo que te he dejado sin palabras – dijo Bulma entre risitas

\- Hmp… vámonos ya, no quiero estar mucho tiempo en esa absurda fiesta – dijo Vegeta sonrojado por haber sido descubierto por su mujer. Bulma le cogió del brazo y ambos salieron de la mansión.

En la lugar donde se celebrara la fiesta, que era uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad, había representantes de todas las corporaciones y empresas suministradoras, lleno de glamour y de lujo, a Vegeta no es que le asqueara ese ambiente ya que en su planeta, no eran las fiestas tan ostentosas como la que estaba presenciando, pero tenía un cierto parecido, lo que le estaba molestando era la cantidad de gente estaba, nunca estuvo acostumbrado a tanta multitud, sólo estaba allí para estar con su mujer, por ningún otro motivo, sólo ella.

\- Ven cielo, vamos a coger una copa y tranquilo que tomaremos agua, no pienso tomar nada de alcohol, no vaya a ser…

\- Hmp… no vaya a ser ¿qué?

\- Que alguno se le ocurra echar algo, no sería la primera vez.

\- Malditos humanos, siempre conspirando

\- Dímelo a mí.

Bulma cogió dos copas vacías y una botella de agua, la abrió y la compartió con Vegeta. Él tampoco quería tomar alcohol, aparte de que no le gustaba, sólo el vino y muy rara vez lo tomaba.

Estaban los dos hablando, tranquilamente, cuando apareció la última persona, que ambos, no deseaban ver bajo ningún concepto.

\- Hola Bulma, me alegra que hayas venido y además con tu atractivo marido, como tú dices. – dijo Vanesa intentando enfadarla, aunque se iba a quedar con las ganas

\- Pues sí, mi marido es muy atractivo y es mío, solamente MÍO. – dijo Bulma reafirmando su territorio, Vegeta emitió una leve sonrisa, orgulloso de su mujer.

\- Bueno… ¿te importaría que bailara con tu marido? – preguntó Vanesa. Eran claras las intenciones de esta mujer, quería acostarse con Vegeta, pero, lamentablemente, no conocía bien al príncipe saiyan ni a Bulma.

\- Sí, me importa, porque mi respuesta es no – dijo Bulma

\- Preferiría que respondiera él

\- Hmp… yo no bailo con gallinas locas, sólo con mi mujer, es la única mujer que aceptó que me toque, las demás no – dijo Vegeta con una seriedad tan reafirmada que daba incluso miedo

\- Eh! Bueno! Voy a saludar a los demás, nos vemos después

\- Hmp

\- Sí, eso lárgate, no la aguanto de verdad

\- ¿Quieres que acabe con ella?

\- Es una oferta tentadora mi amor, pero no, no quiero que luego me detengan, ya pensaré cómo vengarme de ella

\- Hmp… como quieras – se acercó a su mujer, la cogió de la cintura y le beso salvajemente.

\- Te amo Vegeta

\- Hmp… yo también – le dijo él al oído

La velada transcurrió bastante pacífica, la pareja no se separaba ni un momento, habían bailado, comido algo, disfrutando como un matrimonio normal, hasta que Vegeta dijo que tenía que ir al baño, Bulma se quedó sola. Vanesa vio que era su oportunidad y siguió al príncipe, cuando él salió se encontró de frente con esa mujer.

\- Hmp, ¿qué quieres?

\- Sé que te gusto Vegeta, no lo puedes negar

\- No sabes lo que dices, a mí me gusta mi mujer y ninguna más, ahora lárgate quiero volver con Bulma – pero ella no le dejó, lo cogió del brazo y le estampó un beso al príncipe, no duró ni medio segundo porque la apartó enseguida que notó sus labios y la amenazó.

\- Si vuelves a hacerme eso, me encargaré de eliminarte personalmente y no vuelvas a molestar a mi mujer, quedas advertida. – y se fue.

Bulma estaba esperando a su marido en un rincón de la sala para pasar desapercibida, no quería llamar la atención.

\- Bulma vámonos de aquí, ya.

\- ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?

\- Esa gallina loca me ha besado al salir del baño

\- ¿cómo? – se estaba acumulando energía internamente y ganas de matar a alguien, buscó con la mirada a esa mujer, cuando la localizó fue directa hacia ella.

\- Tú, zorra, ¿cómo te atreves a besar a mi marido?

\- Yo sé que le gustó, se excitó mucho la verdad – lo siguiente que haría no lo pensó ni por un segundo, le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que se oyó en toda la sala, la cogió del pelo y la lanzo, como pudo, hacia una pared y no hizo nada más porque Vegeta la detuvo.

\- Bulma ¿qué haces? Estate quieta, ¿quieres meterte en problemas? Vámonos a casa ya le diste su merecido. – no estaba del todo satisfecha pero por lo menos pudo darle una lección, se notaba que algo le había afectado el haber estado con guerreros y peleadores de lucha libre.

Cuando la pareja volvió a la mansión, Bulma estaba furioso, en ningún momento miró a su marido a la cara porque estaba muy cabreada, le molestó en exceso el comentario que hizo ella sobre cómo reaccionó su marido ante el beso de ella. Los dos llegaron a su habitación en silencio hasta que Vegeta decidió hablar.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

\- …

\- Bulma, contéstame

\- …

\- Bulma, no quiero enfadarme

\- Quien tendría que enfadarse soy yo, ella me dijo que te excitó el beso

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Nunca me excitaría con otra mujer que no seas tú

\- ¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que me dices?

\- Tú misma, me voy a dormir a otra habitación, a ver si se te pasa el cabreo y dejas de creer incoherencias – Vegeta cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue a dormir a otro dormitorio.

Bulma se echó en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, sabía que no debía creer a esa mujer, pero aun así le entraron las dudas y comprendía el cabreo de su marido, por culpa de ella habían discutido y no quería estar así, ahora lo que debía hacer era calmarse e intentar arreglarlo todo mañana.

 _"_ _¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? No debí dudar de Vegeta pero también es cierto que es un hombre y que todo puede pasar, sé lo que él siente por mí, siempre me lo demostró como quiso y pudo, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Vegeta, ¿por qué soy tan estúpida?"_ pensaba Bulma llorando en la cama de ambos.

En cambio, Vegeta estaba en su antiguo cuarto, echado en cama pensando en todo lo que pasó esa noche.

 _"_ _¿Cómo puede pensar que yo haría eso o reaccionaría así? Parece que todavía no me conoce, sólo la amo a ella y sólo la deseo a ella, tengo que hacer algo o la situación se volverá insoportable. Maldita mujer, me las pagarás por haberte metido en medio de mi relación con Bulma."_ Pensaba Vegeta totalmente enfadado por todo.

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23. Todo vuelve a la normalidad

Vegeta ya se había levantado, no había sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, debía arreglar la situación lo antes posible.

 _"_ _Iré a ver a Bulma, debe estar durmiendo todavía, cuando está así no pega ojo en toda la noche"_ pensó Vegeta mientras se dirigía a la habitación de ambos. Cuando entró, comprobó con hechos lo que había sucedido: ella estaba en cama con marcas de llanto en su rostro y profundamente dormida.

 _"_ _Ha estado llorando toda la noche, esa maldita, le haré pagar todo el sufrimiento que le ha causado a Bulma"_ salió Vegeta de la habitación con la intención de terminar, de una vez por todas, ese asunto.

Habían pasado dos horas, Bulma estaba despertándose esperando encontrar a Vegeta a su lado, pero la realidad era otra: estaba completamente sola en su habitación, pensaba que él aún seguiría enfadado por la discusión de ayer. Se duchó y bajó a desayunar, aunque era ya muy tarde y seguramente ya no habría nadie en casa, aunque lo agradeció porque no quería dar explicaciones a nadie sobre porqué estaba así o porqué bajaba tarde.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una nota de su madre.

 _Bulma,_

 _Tu padre y yo nos hemos llevado a los niños de paseo y picnic, volveremos a la noche._

 _Portaros bien ;)_

 _Te quiere, tu madre._

 _"_ _Por lo menos no tengo que ocuparme de los niños, seguro que Trunks me estaría hastiando con preguntas y no estoy de ánimo para eso"_ pensaba Bulma mientras cogía algo de fruta.

Estaba comiendo cuando se puso a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido anoche, no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas con su marido, realmente quería hacerlo, pero uno de los impedimentos, al igual que él, era su orgullo, su altísimo orgullo, tendría que idear algo para que se reconciliaran, faltaba poco para la boda y no quería arruinar eso.

Vegeta estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, estaba intentando localizar a Vanesa para hacerle pagar todo el daño a su mujer, estaba guiándose por el ki de esa maniaca, el problema era que no paraba de moverse y no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse hasta que se detuvo, de golpe, y se dirigió hacia allá.

La encontró. Estaba con un hombre tomando algo en una terraza, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

 _"_ _Pronto se terminará la diversión para ti"_ pensaba Vegeta furioso y enfadado.

Descendió hasta el nivel del suelo, hasta que se topó de frente con ella.

\- Ah hola Vegeta, ¿vienes a por mí? ¡Qué considerado! Si dejas que termine, nos iremos a un lugar más íntimo. – dijo Vanesa coqueteando con él

\- Tienes razón, vine por ti – Vanesa, al oír eso, estaba contenta, porque pensó que había conseguido su propósito. – Voy a hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste a Bulma anoche

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que nadie se mete entre Bulma y yo, nadie, ni siquiera tú – dijo él con voz tenebrosa que asustaría a cualquiera, entonces ella comprendió que él había ido para vengarse ella, no para disfrutar los dos.

Empezó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que Vegeta dio con ella, nuevamente, como no quería que lo acusaran de nada, se limitó a amenazarla un poco porque si le daba una paliza irían a por él y no quería que lo alejarán de su mujer ni de su familia.

\- Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino y en medio de mi relación, juro que volveré a por ti y te machacaré todos los huesos del cuerpo con mis propias manos, ¿lo has entendido?

\- Sí, sí, lo siento, no me acercaré nunca más ni a Bulma ni a nadie relacionado con vosotros, no me mates por favor

\- No gastaría mi energía matando a insectas como tú, estás advertida

Y se largó. Echó a volar y se dirigía a la corporación a reconciliarse con su mujer.

Bulma estaba en el laboratorio, trabajando, como no podía ser de otro modo, la ayudaba a distraerse cuando tenía alguna preocupación.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estará este hombre? Espero que no haya ido con… no… no, no es posible, Vegeta no me haría eso jamás"_ pensaba Bulma totalmente angustiada.

De repente algo no iba bien, se empezó a encontrar mal y se desmayó sin más.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en su laboratorio, estaba en el salón, echada en el sofá y vio quien estaba con ella, la persona que más deseaba ver ahora.

\- Vegeta…

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Me sigue dando vueltas la cabeza, ¿dónde has estado? te he buscado por todas partes.

\- Fui a arreglar un asunto, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estuviste con ella?

\- Hmp… sí

\- ¿Te has acostado con ella?

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿VAS A VOLVER CON LO MISMO? JAMÁS, ESCÚCHAME BIEN, JAMÁS ESTARÍA CON OTRA MUJER QUE NO SEAS TÚ. LA ÚNICA MUJER A LA QUE AMO Y AMARÉ SIEMPRE ES A TI. – gritó Vegeta totalmente indignado de que Bulma siguiera con la misma idea que provocó su pelea la noche anterior.

\- Perdóname, en serio Vegeta, lo siento mucho, por favor – se echó a llorar en el sofá, él nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando dejó a Yamcha por serle infiel.

\- No comprendes todavía que no puedo vivir sin ti y sin los niños, que sois todo lo que me importa, ¿crees que echaría todo a perder por otra? ¿de verdad lo crees? – dijo Vegeta con un tono de voz que a ella le conmovió.

\- Ya lo sé mi amor, por supuesto que no creo nada de eso pero siempre tengo esa vocecita que me dice que tengo que tener cuidado porque en cualquier momento puedo perder lo que más amo

\- Quiero que estés tranquila y segura, nunca me perderás, nunca – dijo Vegeta.

Él se acercó a Bulma dándole un beso pasional, intentando transmitirle de esa forma, que ella es la única que ocupa su frío y oscuro corazón y que nunca se separarían, ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de eso.

\- Perdóname mi amor, lo siento mucho

\- Tranquila, ¿vamos a nuestro cuarto? – preguntó él al mismo tiempo que la cogía en brazos y se besaban

\- Me encantaría mi príncipe.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24. El día antes de la boda

Felicidad. Eso es lo que había en la mansión Brief, desde hacía dos semanas, desde aquel incidente con Vanesa y además se acercaba la fecha de la boda, sólo quedaba un día para que nuestra pareja de enamorados estuvieran más unidos que nunca.

Vegeta estaba en su cama con su mujer al lado de él, habían tenido una noche pasional, los niños estaban con sus abuelos, llegarían al día siguiente para la boda y después tendrían dos semanas de luna de miel, romántica y sensual, el príncipe tenía muchas ganas de que llegará el momento del viaje, lo que es la boda en sí, también le preocupaba porque tendría, en la ceremonia y en el banquete, a todos los amigos de Bulma viendo cómo decían los votos, cómo se darían el beso…etc. En todo eso estaba pensando cuando su mujer se empezaba a despertar:

\- Buenos días Vegeta, ¿llevas mucho despierto?

\- Hmp… no, no mucho, ¿te vas a levantar ya?

\- La verdad no tengo muchas ganas, quiero estar un poco más contigo en cama, estoy tan a gusto aquí.

Mientras decía esto, Vegeta empezaba a acariciarla íntimamente para encender la pasión y dedicarse a ellos mutuamente.

Pasadas dos horas, ambos estaban desayunando en la cocina, habían hecho el amor en la cama dos veces y en la ducha también, él nunca se cansaría de demostrarle a su mujer lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba, de manera carnal, y Bulma tampoco. Se amaban y eso era lo que importaba.

\- Aquí tienes el desayuno cielo, por cierto, después voy a ir a buscar mi vestido de novia, ¿ya tienes tu traje?

\- ¿cómo que un traje? ¿No vale con mi traje de lucha?

\- Pues no, no vale, tienes que ir formal a nuestra boda… ¿me estás diciendo que no tienes traje?

\- Hmp… pues no, no tengo

\- No tienes remedio, está bien, cuando vuelva iremos a verte algún traje elegante para mañana, ni siquiera sirven ninguno de los que tienes para cuando hay alguna fiesta o reunión de la corporación.

\- Hmp… haz lo que quieras, mientras tanto iré a entrenar

\- Entrena lo que quieras, pero mañana lo tienes absolutamente prohibido y procura no lastimarte en este rato porque no quiero verte con ninguna herida

\- Hmp… deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer – y se marchó algo molesto, a él nunca le gustó que le dijeran lo que tiene o no qué hacer.

Bulma limpió todos los utensilios de la cocina y se dirigió a la tienda a recoger su vestido, en el trayecto, se encontró con Chichi.

\- Hola Chichi, cuanto tiempo

\- Hola Bulma, ¿vas de compras?

\- Sí, voy a buscar mi vestido de novia, ayer le hicieron los últimos arreglos y ya está listo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- Por supuesto, total no tengo nada que hacer ahora

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia la tienda, Bulma estaba emocionada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, iba a casarse con el amor de su vida y él se lo había pedido, además tenían tres preciosos hijos, ¿qué más podía pedir? Llegaron a tienda y la dependienta atendió, muy amablemente, a la heredera de la corporación, se probó el vestido y deslumbró a Chichi de lo bonito y radiante que se veía.

\- Es precioso Bulma. A Vegeta se le van a salir los ojos de las órbitas

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, ya sabes que se derrite por ti

\- Eso espero, la verdad es que estoy feliz con este vestido

Las dos se fueron de la tienda muy contentas, fueron de compras, tomaron algo y Bulma se despidió de Chichi para ir a buscar a su marido, tenían que comprar el traje de Vegeta. Cuando llegó, vio que él no estaba, le pareció extraño porque le dijo que iban a ir juntos.

 _"_ _¡Qué extraño!, lo esperaré en casa"_ pensaba Bulma mientras iba a su habitación a guardar el vestido en el armario para que Vegeta no lo viera.

Esperó y esperó, hasta que la tarde hizo su aparición. Sus padres todavía no habían vuelto con los niños y ella estaba muy enfadada.

\- Ya verá cuando venga, se va a acordar de mí el resto de su vida.

\- ¿A quién te estás refiriendo?

\- ¡Vegeta!, qué susto me has dado, ¿dónde has estado? te he estado esperando para comprar tu traje para nuestra boda.

\- Fui yo a comprarlo, tú no me dejas ver tu vestido pues yo no te dejo ver mi traje – Bulma corroboró que fue a comprarlo porque lo traía dentro de una funda para trajes de una tienda cara y elegante.

\- Pudiste haberme dejado una nota o algo

\- Hmp… sabes que yo no hago eso, deberías estar acostumbrada – dijo él mientras iba a guardar su traje en un armario que tenía para él en la habitación conyugal. Bulma estaba intrigada, ella sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad pero sabía que él no debió ir solo porque no tenía mucha idea de estas cosas. De repente, sonó el teléfono de la mansión y ella lo cogió.

\- Sí, dígame

\- Hola Bulma soy Goku

\- Hola Goku, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, no te preocupes, dile a Vegeta que se le olvidó la corbata para la boda, que se la llevaré mañana temprano antes de que se vista. – ella se quedó sorprendida, su marido había ido con Goku a escoger el traje de la boda, le resultaba tierno a la par que extraño por parte de él, siempre había pensado que él iría solo a estas cosas y resulta que fue con más eterno rival – Bulma ¿sigues ahí?, ¿Bulma?

\- Sí, Goku, sigo aquí, no te preocupes se lo diré, por cierto, gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ser tan buen amigo de Vegeta, es importante para mí

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, mañana nos vemos

\- Hasta mañana.

Ella iba de camino a su dormitorio para hablar con su cónyuge, tenía que saciar su curiosidad y no se quedaría con la duda. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que no estaba pero escuchó ruidos en el baño, sobretodo escuchó la alcachofa de la ducha, entonces se le ocurrió una idea: se desnudó y se metió en la ducha con él. Lo abrazó por detrás y empezó a darle besos en el cuello a Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes aguantar hasta mañana? – preguntó él con un tono de voz invitándola a que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía ella

\- Cada día descubro más cosas sobre ti, cada día estoy más enamorada de ti

\- ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Goku ha llamado, me dijo que te dejaste la corbata y que mañana, temprano, te la traerá – Vegeta se giró encarando a su mujer, con un gesto de que ese acto de su amigo-rival le había disgustado, no quería verse descubierto.

\- Es un mentecato, no sé por qué te tuvo que decir nada

\- No es para tanto cielo, anda relájate – dijo Bulma muy melosa besando el pecho de su marido, a lo que Vegeta respondió con leves gemidos por lo que hacía su mujer

\- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana por la noche?

\- No, no puedo ni quiero, hazme tuya Vegeta

\- Ahora mismo, no lo dudes, pero sólo te daré un adelanto, mañana será inolvidable.

Se lanzó a besar los labios de su mujer e hicieron el amor dos veces en la ducha. Ya estaban más relajados, antes de irse a dormir, cenaron con toda su familia, los Sres. Briefs y los niños habían llegado a tiempo para la cena y disfrutaron de un momento familar. Bulma acostó a sus hijos y Vegeta fue a la habitación de los dos, esperándola para dormir juntos, ella había insistido en que esa noche durmieran separados, pero él no quiso, se había acostumbrado a eso y así sería.

\- Buenas noches mi amor – dijo Bulma abrazada a su marido conciliando el sueño

\- Hmp… Buenas noches

Ella se quedó dormida de inmediato, él tardo un poco más porque se puso a meditar sobre el paso que iba a dar al día siguiente. Su unión con Bulma estaba más que consolidada pero él entendió y comprendió que debía unirse, a través del ritual de los humanos, para completar aún más esa unión entre los dos.

 _"_ _Mañana será un día importante, por fin, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad. Mi princesa, mi Bulma…"_ pensaba Vegeta, mirando el rostro de su mujer.

Continuara…

Aviso: SÓLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO, SÓLO UNO MÁS QUE SERÁ EL DE LA BODA! Saludos a todos.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25. Vegeta y Bulma, más unidos que nunca.

El día de la boda había llegado. Bulma ya estaba despierta, iba con su madre al salón de belleza para prepararse, la boda se celebraría a las 12 de la mañana y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, en cambio, Vegeta todavía estaba durmiendo en cama, extendió el brazo para abrazar a su mujer, pero en su lugar encontró algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, que había ido a despertarlo: Bra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bra? ¿y tu madre? – aunque tuviera un año, podía pronunciar algunas palabras.

\- Mamá no está, se fue con la abuela

\- Seguramente se fue a arreglar para la boda, ¿y tus hermanos?

\- Trunks fuera y el otro cuna – Vegeta entendió lo que su hija le dijo, Trunks estaba fuera de casa, probablemente con Goten y su hijo menor estaría todavía durmiendo.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar? – Bra asintió con la cabeza estirando los brazos hacia su padre para que la cogiera y los dos fueron a la cocina. Cuando llegaron, el príncipe vio que el desayuno estaba preparado, puso a su hija en la trona y se pusieron los dos a desayunar.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Vegeta oyó un llanto que provenía del piso de arriba.

\- Papá, bebé llorando

\- Ya voy hija, ya voy – Vegeta se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, se acababa de despertar y tenía hambre. Lo cogió y le dio el biberón. Lo volvió a dejar en su cuna cuando su padre le advirtió que no hiciera travesuras ni ruidos porque si no se enfadaría mucho y lo dejaría todo el día sin salir de su cuna, le dio la sensación de que el bebé le entendió porque frunció el ceño mucho más profundo que de costumbre. Vegeta volvió con su hija.

\- Bueno Bra, te voy a dejar con tu hermano hasta que vuelvan tu madre y tu abuela porque no sé qué ropa te tienes que poner y no pienso cambiaros ni a ti ni a tu hermano – a Bra no le gustó el comentario, pero casi lo prefirió, las dos únicas veces que su padre la cambio de ropa fueron experiencias nefastas porque no le gustó la elección de ropa de su padre.

Después de dejar a los pequeños juntos, Vegeta fue a su cuarto a ducharse y a ponerse el traje de novio, faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia y quería estar ya preparado, aunque la boda se celebrará en los jardines de la mansión.

Trunks, efectivamente, estaba con Goten. Había ido a visitarlo antes de la boda, aunque se verían en la ceremonia y el banquete, Goku aprovechó que Trunks estaba en su casa para darle la corbata olvidada de su padre.

\- Trunks llévale esto a Vegeta, se la dejó ayer por la tarde.

\- Bien, ahora iré – fue volando a casa.

Entró por la ventana de la habitación de sus padres, escuchó la ducha y supuso que su padre estaba duchándose, sólo pasaron 30 segundos cuando Vegeta salió del baño y vio a su primogénito sentado en la cama matrimonial.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Trunks?

\- Jugando un rato con Goten, y te traje la corbata que te dejaste ayer en casa de Goku, parece que al final salió bien lo del traje

\- Hmp… ya verás cuando coja a Goku, ayer se lo dijo a tu madre

\- Menudo bocazas.

 _Flashback_

 _Vegeta y Goku habían llegado a la Montaña Paoz, Goku acompañó a Vegeta a comprarse el traje de novio, el único problema que habían tenido es que las dependientas se estaban comiendo con la mirada a ambos saiyans y se sintieron incómodos, por eso, Vegeta había decidido comprar un traje elegante y sencillo, con todos los accesorios y probarse el traje en otro sitio. Goku sugirió ir a su casa, así Bulma no los descubriría._

 _Vegeta estaba acabando de cambiarse y de probar su traje, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero, y se vio elegante, como si estuviera en su planeta de origen, sólo faltaba el símbolo de la casa real en la solapa del traje, lo tenía en la corporación, aunque había sido una elección apurada, fue correcta. Goku llamó a la puerta y entró._

\- _Te queda muy bien Vegeta_

\- _Hmp… no hace falta que tú me lo digas, sólo quiero gustarle a Bulma_

\- _Y le vas a gustar muchísimo, no te preocupes, te dejaré solo para que te cambies_

\- _Hmp_

 _Vegeta se cambió rápidamente y se fue a gran velocidad de la Montaña Paoz, estaba bastante harto de seguir allí, sólo soportaba la presencia de su amigo-rival en un combate, pero en esta ocasión no tuvo más remedio que acudir a él: su suegro no le valía porque, bajo "tortura" se lo hubiera confesado a su suegra y Bulma se acabaría enterando, Yamcha ni de coña y el único que le quedaba era Goku, aunque tuviera la mente de un niño de tres años, era lo que había._

 _Fin del flashback_

Padre e hijo siguieron charlando, un rato más, hasta que Vegeta le dijo que fuera a vestir a sus hermanos pequeños y él también.

Necesitaba estar unos instantes a solas, para reflexionar y pensar en lo que iba a pasar dentro de una hora, más o menos.

Bulma estaba en la otra punta de la mansión, antes de salir hacia el salón de belleza, había cogido el vestido del armario de su habitación mientras su marido estaba durmiendo. Con ella estaba su madre, la Sra. Brief y Chichi, quería estar junto a su amiga en su día especial.

\- Estás preciosa Bulma – dijo Chichi

\- Gracias, espero que Vegeta se quede sin respiración al verme

\- Ya verás como sí lo hará

\- Bueno hija, vamos a ponerte el vestido

Terminaron de vestir a Bulma y estaba radiante.

Llegó la hora, llegó el momento, eran ya las 12.00 del mediodía, Vegeta estaba en el altar, que habían montado en el jardín de la mansión, al lado de él estaban sus hijos, Trunks vigilaba a sus hermanos pequeños, Bra lucía un hermoso vestido de color rosa clarito y tenía una diadema en su linda cabecita con el pelo suelto, en cambio, el más pequeño de la familia llevaba un trajecito negro, parecido al de su padre, los tres estaban expectantes, esperando a su madre, ni siquiera Trunks sabía cómo iba vestida su madre. Goku estaba con su familia en las bancadas, sentado, observando y notando el nerviosismo de Vegeta, él sabía perfectamente el por qué.

De un momento a otro, la música nupcial empezó a sonar anunciando la llegada de la novia, Vegeta se quedó sin respiración cuando vio a su mujer: llevaba un vestido tipo princesa, el escote de corazón y un velo larguísimo, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño con una pequeña tiara de brillantes engarzados, ese día quería ir de princesa, realmente lo es estando casada con un príncipe saiyan, pero quería deslumbrar a todo el mundo y al que más a su marido.

\- Estás preciosa – dijo Vegeta en cuanto se acercó su mujer al altar

\- Tú también estás muy guapo, mi amor – dijo Bulma, maravillada del traje de su marido. A Vegeta le hubiera encantado haberse lanzado a los labios de su mujer, pero debía controlarse porque aún no era el momento del beso.

La ceremonia fue un éxito. No fue demasiado larga, pues Bulma, le había comentado al sacerdote que su marido no era muy amigo de las ceremonias extremadamente largas, el momento del beso llegó. Una vez que el cura los declaró marido y mujer, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al otro, no podían apartar la mirada, Bulma estaba entusiasmada con su boda, en cambio, Vegeta estaba nervioso, sabía que tenía que darle el beso a Bulma, aunque estuvieran todos ésos presenciándolo, no la decepcionaría.

Finalmente, le dio un leve beso cargado con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella, para profundizarlo, la abrazó por la cintura, quería pegarla lo más que pudiera a su cuerpo para tenerla todo lo cerca que pudiera, Bulma estaba encantada y feliz.

Todos vieron cómo estaba la pareja, Goku, en su interior, se alegró mucho por su amiga se lo merecía, también pensó en Vegeta y en lo que fue su vida, realmente merecía todo lo que estaba viviendo, cuando se enfrentó a él por primera vez, tuvo la certeza de que no era tan malo como pensaba y que podía cambiar, no se equivocó.

\- VIVAN LOS NOVIOS – gritaron todos cuando la pareja estaba yendo por el pasillo.

Todos estaban ya en el banquete, salvo la pareja, que enseguida se incorporarían con los demás.

Los tortolitos estaban en un jardín apartado de la mansión.

\- Gracias Vegeta, me has hecho muy feliz

\- Gracias a ti Bulma, por la vida que me has dado y me das – Vegeta volvió a besar a su esposa, tenía unas ganas contenidas de hacerlo, no podía estar medio segundo sin poder besarla.

\- Volvamos con los demás – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, pero no pudo continuar su paseo, su marido la había detenido.

\- Espera Bulma, aún no te he dado mi regalo de bodas.

\- Pero eso mejor lo haremos de noche, no ahora, sospecharían

\- Jejeje no es eso, aunque no te puedo negar que tengo muchas ganas de hacerte mía en este momento y olvidarme del banquete así que no me provoques. Toma – Vegeta le dio una cajita pequeña, Bulma lo abrió pero no comprendió lo que era.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es el escudo de la familia real del planeta Vegeta, yo tengo el original, pensé que sería buena idea que tú tuvieras una réplica, así que mandé que la hicieran, a los niños les daré una igual cuando sean más mayores. ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, me encanta mi amor, muchas gracias – Bulma se lanzó a darle un beso romántico a su marido y enseguida se unieron a la celebración.

El banquete fue maravilloso, Bulma estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de su marido, nunca pensó que podía comportarse como un verdadero príncipe: con modales, atento con ella y sus hijos y hasta la había sacado a bailar en un par de ocasiones.

La fiesta terminó y todos se fueron a sus hogares, los Sres. Briefs se iban a ocupar de los niños esa noche y las dos semanas siguientes porque iba a ser la luna de miel de su hija y Vegeta. En la habitación principal, Bulma estaba preparando las maletas para salir temprano al día siguiente, Vegeta estaba con ropa más cómoda, se acercó por detrás y abrazó a su mujer por la cintura percibiendo el aroma de su perfume en el cuello.

\- Mañana tienes tiempo para hacer eso – dijo él mientras empezaba a darle besos en el cuello para incitarla

\- Vegeta, no me desconcentres que si no hago esto mañana saldremos muy tarde de casa

\- No quiero dejarlo, ven aquí, te voy a hacer mía, siempre te haré mía incluso cuando muramos no dejaré de hacerlo en el otro mundo.

\- No esperaba menos de mi amado príncipe. Hazme tuya, me encanta que lo hagas, no me hagas esperar mucho.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes

Y así los dos se entregaron a las pasiones de la carne, materializando su amor al terreno carnal y físico, nunca se separarían, ellos lo sabían, su familia lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Hoy fue la verdadera prueba de que Vegeta, realmente, ama a su familia, por nada del mundo quiere perderlos ni ahora ni nunca.

Fin.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
